Playing for Keeps
by BrokenAngyl
Summary: When the Shield is reformed with a new female member to help deal with the Wyatt family and Sister Abigail, things change for Dean Ambrose in a way he never saw coming. Over time, Ambrose learns the lesson to be careful what you wish for as you just might get it. He gets more than he ever bargained for where Kennedy Barlow is concerned. (Please read and review!)
1. Chapter 1 - Waiting is Hard Part

**Chapter One**

Roman checks his watch one more time, and growls in annoyance.

Dean leans over, takes one looks at it and rolls his eyes, "Dude, what the hell?" He looks around the performance center and notices Lita working with a willowy built dark haired woman.

Hunter sighs. "Give her a few more minutes. I am sure there's a reasonable explanation for the delay. She's not someone to not take work seriously. It's why I think she's the right choice for reforming the shield with you all."

Dean doesn't really hear Hunter as his attention has shifted to watching the woman work with Lita in the back ring. Currently, she and Lita are working through how to handle the RKO variant she's doing off the ropes if it gets avoided. The woman adapts and does a land and roll out to make it work. Lita nods in approval and suggests they give it a rest for a few minutes and talk about her entrance.

Kennedy moves to cool down and sit on the apron next to Lita, making it easier to talk about Kennedy's ring entrance. Kennedy shrugs. "I really don't have any immediate ideas to be honest. I just am not going to do any of this Barbie Bella Booty Bullshit."

Dean slowly smirks at the comment, then just outright starts laughing.

Lita breaks out laughing and hugs Kennedy. "I love you, kiddo, and your way with words."

As Dean listens in from a distance, Kennedy smirks and starts to discuss with Lita ways she could come into the arena and then enter the ring that are more aggressive and still hot like Lita's entrance was. It's clear to him that this is Lita's protégé. After a few more minutes of standing and waiting, Dean can't take it anymore and hops up to sit on the ring apron by the women. He half turns and rests one arm along the middle rope, "So... gonna head bang your way down to the ring?" As amused as he sounds, it doesn't come off the least bit sarcastic.

Roman just sighs and shakes his head some watching Dean wander off over to the ring where Lita and the girl are. He stays and continues to talk to Hunter to keep the man from really paying attention too much to Dean's wandering off in that ADD way that Ambrose tends to do.

Lita laughs and moves to hop down and head over to hug Dean. "What the fuck are you doing here? Aren't you a little big for NXT now?"

Kennedy just tilts her head down and turns to look at him, her long black hair in its ponytail flipping as she does. "I don't know about head banging, but I'm sure as hell not coming into the ring looking like I just found the imaginary stripper pole that apparently hides up on the Gorilla area and by the entrance. I was thinking of something more aggressive than what most of the Barbie squad is doing. I mean, Sasha, Becky, and Char have real entrances." She shrugs.

Dean grins at Lita and the hug, then rolls his eyes, "Came down to sit on my damn hands, apparently. Hunter's got us waiting for a project, but we've got a fucking 'no show' on our hands so far." He nods towards where Roman and Hunter are waiting, then looks up at Kennedy. "That's because they're real wrestlers. I mean, not to make anyone else sound bad, but they're out there to actually fight and entertain, not have a fucking beauty pageant like most of the Divas in the WWE seem to be most of the time. Don't get me wrong, there's something to be said for a good bra and panties match but, not going to get you taken seriously as a wrestler." He grins at Kennedy, clearly poking to see if he can get a bit of a rise out of her.

Lita shakes her head. "Kennedy Barlow this is a good friend of mine, Dean Ambrose. I know you know who he is ... but I'm being polite." She moves to get up on the apron again. "You want to see something that will make your day? I know you like to know what's going on with the up and coming potential around here."

Kennedy nods politely to say hi and then smirks. "Nope... never heard of the guy. I live under a rock." She then rolls her eyes at Lita and moves to get up like her break's ending apparently.

Dean shrugs his shoulders and turns a bit so he can watch what's going on in the ring, "Sure. Hell, I've got time to kill, apparently. Lay it on me."

Lita calls out for a taller thick built bleach blonde to come over. The woman looks like an amazon that is way too over proportioned in the chest to be natural. "Okay... you two just like you did earlier. I want you to make sure that you nail this." Lita whispers a few minutes with the two women.

Kennedy's eyebrows shoot up and then an almost feral smile crosses her lips. She nods to Lita and a mischievous spark dances in her icy blue eyes.

Lita signals to ring the bell. The two women square off and go through all the moves to a real match like they would for NXT. Kennedy easily uses some of Lita's moves that she clearly taught her. Her black hair whips around her as she does an off the ropes version of the RKO to slam the blonde down once when she fails to get out of the way. Then later there is a gracefully executed tornado DDT as well. Finally, after letting the blonde slam her down and knock her around a bit first, Kennedy closes it all out with an inverted version of Dirty Deeds. Lita counts out the three count and seems to glow with pride at how well everything was executed and seemed natural.

Dean nods and grins, obviously recognizing the first couple moves right out of Lita's personal playbook. Then, his eyebrows shoot up when he spots the modified version of HIS finisher. "Whoa... damn! The hell was that!" Ambrose glances Lita's way, clearly impressed. "Alright, you weren't fucking kidding when you said something to see."

Kennedy stretches out afterwards, taking her time to cool down and make sure she doesn't pull any muscles from the work. She also takes a moment to chat with her partner. She seems like she's trying to get her to work on a couple things where she had to cover for the blonde a few times still.

Lita walks over and leans on the ropes, looking down at Ambrose. "Kid's a freaking natural. They aren't going to fucking know what to do with her on main roster eventually. I don't see her being down here long at all. I mean, she's as bad as I was, wrestling the guys around here when they will let her." She grins, clearly proud of Kennedy and the work that they have accomplished in a few short months.

Dean glances Kennedy's way again while talking to Lita, "Oh yeah? That good, huh?"

Lita shrugs. "I would've considered her solid contention and a threat to the belt when I had it."

Kennedy finally finishes trying to help the woman and just lets it go, the frustration evident on her face.

The woman says something under her breath that Dean and Lita can't quite hear.

Kennedy gives her an almost sneer. "You're lips are moving but all the fuck I hear is picked my ass up off the mat again." The woman turns and Kennedy smiles a feral grin at her. "You want to go again? We can go again…"

Dean smirks, still watching Kennedy while saying to Lita, "Shit... so what the hell is holding her back right now?"

Lita snaps at Kennedy, almost like you call off an attack dog and shakes her head. She gestures for the blonde to get going and hit the showers, then turns her attention back to Ambrose. "No one's looking. They're so busy with projects already and all the road shows and PPV's right now with ratings down, no one's really looking hard to move up another baby face into the women's division."

Kennedy finally turns to walk over to where Dean and Lita are. She just shakes her head. "Tried to help her. She wants to just prance around the ring when she enters, like a bad version of Betty Boop, that's all freaking her." Kennedy dusts her hands like washing them free of the situation.

Dean says off handedly, "Well, maybe someday she'll stop playing with the same damn arm and shaking her ass. Then she might remember she's supposed to fucking wrestle, too."

Kennedy laughs a bit. "Uh... I wouldn't hold your breath there, tough guy. You might wind up passing out."

Lita grins. "I'm gonna grab a bottle of water, either of you want something?"

Kennedy nods. "Yeah... water would be cool. Thanks."

Dean shrugs, "Same." he then looks up at Kennedy, "So, she's a 'same shit, different day' girl, huh?"

Kennedy says, "That pretty much sums up a lot of the women here sadly. It's like they completely missed all the work some of us put into getting that image ripped away. Some of them don't even know anything about the sport let alone have an idea of what being in her entails truly. I mean did you notice the Diva's that had to come back to NXT from the main roster to retrain?"

Dean shrugs, "I get that... hell, most of them should be fucking tearing each other to pieces to take over the spots Banks, Flair, and Lynch left, you know?"

Kennedy nods in agreement. "Oh... believe me I know. And they don't get that it makes a damn shit show for us when we have to fight them. I mean Nora there gets pissed I keep kicking her ass but... I mean really? She's a freaking two trick pony that can't hardly wrestle." She shakes her head and leans on the ropes, looking down at him. "I have to watch saying shit like that though around here or someone might write me up for "poor attitude" issues." She rolls her eyes.

Dean leans back on the middle rope so he's looking up at her, "Let me guess... 'Ooh, I have some muscles and it's hard to notice I took a forearm to the face'?"

Kennedy grins. "Something like that. So you doing something for Tough Enough or some deal down here right now?"

Dean smirks, "Something like that, yeah... just a fucking meet and greet, but they'd have to fucking show up." He sighs and shakes his head, "So... saw that move at the end there." He grins at her.

Kennedy shrugs and smirks. "It's a good move and puts 'em where I want them."

Dean says, "On the ground and out like a fucking light?"

Kennedy licks her lips and then chews her lip a moment. "Yeah... pretty much how I prefer them rather than trying to take me apart." She smiles at him. "Figured you get that."

Dean laughs, "Well, it's MY move, so yeah, I get that." he smirks up at her, turning a little so he can more easily see her. His blue eyes meet hers a minute.

Kennedy moves to duck out between the ropes and find a seat on the apron while waiting for Lita to get back. "Well it's based off Dirty Deeds, but not exactly the same." She shrugs. "Carmela has a version she uses as well sometimes."

Dean looks a little surprised, "Well damn... sounds like other people are gonna be swinging out my moves soon. I'm kind of flattered. Hey, anyone whipping out the old RKO down here, or just the classics?" He smirks and hooks one legs up on the apron so he can turn to face her.

Kennedy says, "Couple of folks do the RKO. I use the variant of it off the ropes because it lets me hit guys with it as well. I mean it's all more or less a cutter so..." She shrugs.

Dean nods a little, "Well, Sammy's down here, so people should be springing off the fucking ropes into just about everything around here."

Kennedy laughs. "Oh my god... I love Callihan. He's amazing and way too much fun outside the ring as well. He helped me with a lot of my flying early on so I could actually come off the ring post and through the ropes. He's a really great guy. You two used to tag a while back in the Indies didn't you?"

Dean grins at Kennedy, "Yeah, like... fucking forever and a day ago, you know? Figure I'll go drop in on that bastard at some point while we're down here dealing with this shit." He glances over towards Roman.

The large half Samoan shrugs and shakes his head, then rolls his eyes and feigns shooting himself in the head while Hunter isn't looking.

Kennedy glances over to where Dean is looking just at that moment and laughs at Roman's gesture. "Seems like you all aren't having great luck with the plans today."

Dean shrugs and smirks at her, "Depends on your definition of luck."

Kennedy laughs and just shakes her head. "Cute..."

Dean grins a bit more, "Oh yeah?"

Kennedy watches him a minute. "You seem like a pretty cool guy right now, so I should let you know that I've already been warned and heard all about you. And you are way more stress and drama in my life than I'm looking for so you can keep the boyish charm on low." She grins at him.

Dean looks almost shocked and points at himself, "Me? Well, I don't know what they said, but unless you liked it, it's all untrue."

Kennedy rolls her eyes and laughs. "Oh... I seriously doubt that. You are pretty funny though."

Dean thinks a moment, then shrugs, "Hell, I'll take it. It's a start."

Kennedy just shakes her head. "Really? You and I are definitely looking for different things in life."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "You sure about that one?"

Kennedy nods. "Oh yeah. Being that you're the guy I'm to understand that broke up with his girlfriend and then she walked in on you in bed with someone less that ten hours later while on the road. Oh yeah, very different way of doing things."

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "What? We broke up first. I'm not a COMPLETE asshole."

Kennedy blinks and widens her eyes in that 'you really just said that' sort of look. "What the hell? OH, and has managed to get in the pants of half the divas in this company, set crew, reporters, and anything with a pulse... only to drop them flat right after fucking them. Not to mention as well as kick them out before morning even..." She crosses her arms and quirks a brow at him. "Yeah... definitely looking for different things."

Dean smirks at her, not even attempting to deny any of it. "Yeah? Maybe they just weren't what I was looking for? I mean, seriously. You sitting there making me sound like some kind of enormous man-whore is a bit one sided. They all wanted to as much as I did. How DARE you, ma'am." he delivers the whole last line with a straight face, then grins at her.

Kennedy says, "I believe you're the guy that said you got in this business to get in fights, drink, and chase skirts. That was you saying that wasn't it?"

A blonde that's a bit on the small side but very well endowed shows up and hands Hunter a traffic ticket while explaining. She looks like she was crying some. Apparently there was a car accident and that's why she was late. Her cell phone was crushed in the accident as it was on the dashboard. She apologizes a lot and makes sure Hunter gets a great view of her cleavage.

Dean shrugs at Kennedy and grins, still leaning a bit towards her and not noticing the new girl at all. "Me and my boy Roman over there? We're good at three things... fighting, drinking, and breaking hearts."

Kennedy says, "Well I'm down for the first two... but thanks I'll skip the last part. You can just look around and find one of the inflatable live action blow up dolls that work here. Look... there's one of H's favorites now." She gestures to the Diva now talking to Roman and H, still flashing her chest at Hunter.

Dean glances over for just a moment, then looks back at Kennedy, "So... not up for heartbreak, huh? Damn... guess that means I'm just gonna have to not break it."

Kennedy shakes her head and laughs. "Yeah... all the way from where ever on the road. Thanks... I'll pass. Looks like H wants your attention there, lover boy." She says the nick name with a teasing tone to it. "Nice meeting you, Ambrose. Thanks for the pointers and time." She moves to lean and roll back into the ring.

Dean smirks up at her a moment, then stands and walks backwards away from the ring, "Yeah, you too, babe." He laughs then turns to head over towards Hunter and Roman.

Kennedy rolls her eyes and audibly groans at being called babe.


	2. Chapter 2 - Option Number One

**Chapter Two**

Hunter introduces Dean to Alaria Moore. Alaria gives Ambrose a flirty smile and immediately is checking Dean out. Hunter starts talking about what they envision as a new look for her and the approach he wants to see with the reformation of the Shield in the WWE now with a female member as well. He then gets Alaria to change and head into another one of the empty practice rings. Hunter calls to the blonde heading to the locker room that just wrestled with Kennedy a bit ago. He has Alaria wrestle a diva's match so the guys can see her stuff.

Dean puts his hands in his jacket pockets and raises an eyebrow. On the way over to the ring, he pops a piece of gum into his mouth, since there's no smoking allowed in here.

Alaria turns out to be an average at best wrestler, doing the whole sex appeal thing like the Bella's and most divas still are that haven't got the revolution memo. Hunter then takes a moment to turn and ask the guys what they think.

Dean looks at Roman, then turns and shakes his head at Hunter, "Dude... she can BARELY take Muscle Barbie over there. How the HELL is she supposed to tangle with any of the men in the ring?" he says a little quieter to Roman, "She's... what? Twenty pounds soaking wet minus her chest?"

Roman runs a hand over his face, as much to hide his amusement at Ambrose and show his frustration with the situation. "I don't know, Hunter. She doesn't seem quite the right fit."

Kennedy is in the process of running the ropes and working on falls with Lita once more, making a lot of loud bangs off behind the discussion.

Hunter points out that Alaria has good form and technique and there's going to be a learning curve. Not to mention they don't have to do too much with putting her in with the guys. WWE never wants to create the impression that they would condone violence against women.

Dean raises an eyebrow, "So... what? All the heels are just gonna go hands off on her? Then what's the damn point of a feud? Like accidents don't fucking happen? Hunter, tell that to Lita, okay? Shit happens, and she is not gonna hack it, man. Plus there's ZERO chem here. She's gonna come in and do the Princess dress up thing, then not be able to stand up to a single experienced diva up on roster, much less the wrestlers we're gonna be up against.."

Hunter crosses his arms. "I know you are opposed to the idea of adding a female element to the Shield stable and reforming it, Ambrose. You made that clear in initial discussions with creative. But it's going to happen. We want to increase the ratings and the fans love the Shield. So I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt here that you aren't just being your typical difficult self and have an alternative suggestion?"

Dean raises an eyebrow at Hunter, then nods past him towards Lita and Kennedy, "What about her?"

"Barlow?" Hunter looks stunned. He turns and looks to where Lita is working with Kennedy. She's too new. And I don't think her attitude would work with Reigns and you."

Dean smirks, "Yeah her. Hunter, I just watched her square off against the same chick your 'girl' there did, and fucking ate her for breakfast... with MY finishing move."

Hunter raises his brows. "Really... and you think she would be alright against the guys in the ring? I know Lita's been spending a great deal of time working with her. I don't think she has mic skills yet at all though." He moves to walk over towards the other ring where the two women are still working. "You feel the same, Reigns?"

Roman shrugs his shoulders, "Dean watched her, not me. I DO know that 'Alaria' or whatever she's going by is not going to fit with us at all."

Hunter sighs. "Alright...let's take a look. BUT... I want to see her face one of the guys." Hunter walks over and calls out to Lita to come join them over by the office for a moment. He explains the situation to Lita and that he wants to see Kennedy wrestle any of the guys. Kennedy's choice. Then he wants to see her do a promo with Ambrose and Reigns for the feud with the Wyatt family that is currently going on in RAW.

Lita tells Hunter no problem. She heads to the ring and explains what Hunter wants to see to Kennedy. You can see the stunned look on Kennedy's face and then a feral smile.

Kennedy nods and then moves over to the ropes and yells over to the other side of the open area. "Hey! Dewitt... you got a moment for a quick showcase match?"

Finn looks up from where he was finishing getting ready to work out and shrugs. "Sure Lass." He heads over to the ring where Kennedy is waiting.

Hunter shakes his head. "Finn... the champ. She's out of her mind and this is going to end miserably."

Dean keeps his hands in his pockets and sways from side to side, bopping his head to some beat in his head. He smirks and looks at Hunter, "I don't know man... kinda fits with us. Hit the badest thing in the yard? Go big or go the fuck home?"

Hunter chuckles and nods. "That is true."

In the meantime Kennedy and Finn discuss the match and what they want to avoid and how it's going to go as far as who's the heel and the face. Kennedy is going baby face since it's for a Shield oriented scenario she was told.

Lita calls for the bell and the Diva and demon go at it. Kennedy manages to hold her own as well as take her licks. She then even believably manages to take him down. Finally Kennedy gets a solid pin on Finn after using her other finisher from the top ring post, the fall from grace as Lita named it. She flips and comes down in a jack-knife leap. Her right leg hits the ring with a thud as her left lands on Finns mid-section, seeming to drive the wind out of him, leaving her on her knees as if in prayer. Lita makes the count.

Hunter just rubs his face and blinks, not quite believing what he just watched.

Dean grins broadly and chews his gum. He gives Hunter a bit of a smug smiles that screams, "I told you."

Roman raises his eyebrows, then nods slowly, "Damn. I should have made a bet on how that'd go."

Hunter sighs. "Like I said, she's not been on the mic yet and isn't experienced. Hell she hasn't debuted in NXT yet. Let's hear something from you three and see if it works." He still seems in shock from watching her with Finn.

Lita is preening like a mother hen, and giving Kennedy pointers on what to work on still at the same time.

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "Seriously? Gonna stick someone with me and worry about their mic skills? Come on, be serious."

Hunter looks at him. "I want to see her on the mic. Then we can discuss it."

Dean sighs, "Fine." His tone doesn't even attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice. "So, we're off to promo land? Got a fucking camera crew hiding around here somewhere, or you want us to just talk while you hold your hands up?"

Hunter lets him know they have a camera for practicing mic work and promos. He call out for their technical assistant and lets him know what they need. "In the meantime that gives you about five minutes to talk to Kennedy and get something figured out for a promo. Or do you plan to just off the cuff it like always?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "Shit, you know me." He grins. "Just tell me who I'm talking about and let me go."

"Well you're in a feud with the Wyatt family," Hunter says, "so let's go with what we need."

Dean bumps his hand against Roman's arm, "Yeah, don't think that'll be any problem for us. She knew right who the fuck I was when Lita talked to me, so I'm betting she knows what's up with that shit, too."

Roman shakes his head and smirks, "Yeah, not taking that one." He starts heading over to the ring and stops just next to it.

Kennedy walks over to the ropes and looks down at the two well-known superstars standing below her. She seems a mix of annoyed, hyped, and happy. "So what else did want to see?"

Dean lean a hand on the apron of the ring and looks almost straight up at Kennedy, "Any good on the mic?" His vivid blue eyes lock onto her oddly pale ones. They are soft and so light they remind him of the color you think ice should be.

Kennedy shrugs. "Depends on what you want to hear. If you're looking for pretty princess, nope."

Roman can't hide the grin that starts on his face hearing her say the word that he's come to know as Dean's catch phrase most of the time.

"If you are looking for an actual promo... yeah I can talk my share of shit." Kennedy continues.

Dean nods a little, "Cool. Get your ass on down here then. We're gonna do one with you and taunt the fuck out of the Wyatt family as if you were dealing with their Sister."

Kennedy moves to hop between the ropes and head down to the floor where Dean and the others are. She looks a little confused but goes along with it, since Hunter asked her to do this. "Okay... just me or am I playing off you two as well?"

Dean shakes his head, "You're with us, alright? Just go off on him, and you'll be fine."

Kennedy looks over the ropes down at the two of them, rather than actually heading down to join them after all. "Ahh... so you're the reason Hunter suddenly knows I breathe air huh?" She nods as it makes more sense to her suddenly.

Hunter rolls his eyes. "I don't think that's the issue here Kennedy. We need to see some mic work and then can figure some ideas out for an upcoming project." He looks to Dean and Roman with a leave it at that sort of expression.

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "From what I've seen, I think Lita's got the whole 'training' part covered, man.."

The cameraman walks over and sets up. He gives Roman, Dean and Kennedy a moment to prep.

Roman looks to the camera and shakes his head. "You made a bad call, Bray. You brought my family into this. You started something that I don't think you even understand now. If you think just because you decided to go and add your creeped out head case sister to the mix it's going to lighten what's coming for you, you're more than mistaken. Just need to have the right fire to fight fire with, believe that."

Kennedy leans down and crawls forward a bit through the ropes, so she's between Roman and Dean leaning down now. Her hands are braced one of each of their shoulders for support. She tilts her head far to the side, almost unnaturally. Her eyes shine like glass from the light of the camera, reflecting the light back. "You know... when I was a little girl there was this thing that lived in my closet. Every night I would hear it clawing to get out and come eat me up." She makes a gesture with her hands like jaws snapping shut. "I'd bury my head and hide deep down in my covers and hope that it wouldn't get me until I couldn't take it anymore and screamed." She looks up at the camera. "My father rushed in and flung the door open one night, and I was sure he was going to get eaten. But..." She moves to lean on the boys again. "He didn't. Instead... I learned it was a mouse. A little white squeaky whiny pudgy scruffy... MOUSE." She grins. "You see fear is an interesting thing. It makes the most cowardly and whiny creatures seem scary. That's why I don't buy into fear... it's just a lie and a game. Which is great for me... and really sucks for you... Abby dearest." She narrows her grey eyes into cold slits at the camera. Kennedy smiles that feral smile when she's looking for a fight that spreads across her face.

Dean glances back over his shoulder at Kennedy while she talks, then smirks, "You know the funny thing about fear... once, you, Uhh... get a REAL good look at what you're up against, it gets a little less scary. The unknown's gone from it and it ain't coming back. Then... you go out there and you fight it a couple times." Dean shrugs and moves back and forth from side to side some, causing Kennedy to stop leaning on him and just lean on Roman now. "And every time you do, it gets a little less." he grins and looks at the camera, "See that's the problem with you Wyatt's. You're still trying to be the freaking boogeymen to us, and we've SEEN the zippers on the costumes. You're a bunch of Scooby Doo villains without your masks trying to act all tough. Well tonight... We're gonna take those masks, grind 'em up and FEED them to ya." Dean punches one of his hands with the other. "And then you're going to understand why you should have never resurrected the Shield."

The camera stops rolling and Hunter looks actually a bit impressed. Hunter looks at the three of them. "Okay... was a hell of a lot different than I expected.

Dean smirks and looks at Hunter, "Right?" he laughs and bounces on his feet.

Kennedy says, "So... someone going to tell me what's up yet?""

Hunter shakes his head. "I need to talk to Ambrose and Reigns in the office a few moments and then I'll come and explain what we're considering as a project."

Dean looks up at Kennedy, then winks and starts walking backwards away from the ring towards the office with the others. "Don't go anywhere just yet."

Kennedy raises her brows and looks at him, then narrows her eyes. "What are you up to?"

Lita puts a hand on Kennedy's shoulder and pulls her back some, as if stopping a wild animal from lunging or wandering off. "Easy there, they'll be right back. It's good. Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3 - Not A Doll

**Chapter Three**

Roman comes out of the office a little before Dean. He looks around a moment, then starts walking over towards ring where Kennedy is standing still in the training ring, talking to Lita about possible ways to make her entrance work in NXT.

Dean catches Roman by the shoulder and says something quietly to him, then starts heading over towards the ring on his own.

Roman just smirks and shakes his head.

Dean walks up and leans on the apron, "Ever think of coming down through the crowd?"

Kennedy turns at looks at him. "Uh... Our arena's smaller so we all walk the ramp through the crowd and interact with them every entrance. So yeah, it's part of it."

Dean smirks, "Well, yeah... down here. I'm talking up in the main event."

Kennedy walks over towards the ropes where he is standing outside the ring. "Figure I got time to sort that out and come up with something when I get called up. I mean, need to get one for my debut first here in developmental, right?"

Dean says, "Yeah... or you can just come debut up there." Dean looks kind of amused at her.

Kennedy laughs. "Right... cause Hunter will just let me show up and crash RAW." She shakes her head. "You're funny."

Dean slowly grins up at her. He climbs up onto the apron, using the ropes, then leans against them, "So... what if I told you that the reason we're down here is to look at the talent for our third when we resurrect the Shield. And that third has to be a Diva? And that you beating what's her name's ass then blowing that promo out of the water was your interview?"

Kennedy blinks a few times as if not quite believing him. "What? Wait... you..." She looks confused.

Lita starts laughing and then smiling from ear to ear.

Dean shrugs at Kennedy, "I mean, seriously... Hunter wanted to team us up with 'Get-your-tits-out Barbie: Late edition' over there, but we pointed you out and he gave you a chance. Which you killed by the way."

Kennedy's brows slowly narrows as her do her eyes. "Wait... so you're telling me that was an audition? To what be the arm doll to you and Reigns?"

Lita winces, realizing things are about to go south quickly. "Oh shit..."

Dean looks confused at her, "Oh fuck no. They've got some big stable plot thing coming up with us and the Wyatt's, but we don't have anyone to take on Abigail."

Kennedy doesn't seem to quite hear him. Her eyes are glaringly focused on Hunter standing by his office talking to Roman once more. She moves then to slide out of the ring and stalk towards Hunter. "Can I have a word for a minute, Boss?" She passes directly by Dean.

Lita puts her hand to her head and starts to go after Kennedy. "Kens... Kenny... hold up..."

Dean turns to watch Kennedy go, leaning back on the ropes. He tilts his head looking a bit confused.

Roman sees Kennedy coming, puts his hands up defensively and steps back so she can get to Hunter. He's seen his wife with that look in her eye one too many times to be foolish enough to get in the way.

Kennedy says, "NO really... a minute please... I would like some freaking input on IF I'm really being expected to do this bullshit." Kennedy moves to head into Hunters office as if knowing he's coming.

Hunter chuckles looking over to Ambrose. "Oh... she'll blend right in with you two hot heads." He rolls his eyes and moves to walk in, clapping and rubbing his hands. "What can I do for you Miss Barlow?"

The door shuts and you can hear screaming from Kennedy but not quite make out what she's saying. Hunter's voice is calm and collected, never once raising its tone.

Roman walks over towards the ring and looks up at Lita, "So... we sure we want these two in the same space long term?"

Lita sighs. "She's pissed because she thinks that you all are going to use her for arm candy. It's something that keeps coming up around here about how she doesn't quite fit the mold."

Dean laughs, "Okay, she's pretty fucking hot and all, but if all we wanted was arm candy, there's a lot of people around here who can't wrestle that need the shot while she works her way up herself. We need someone who can actually fight, and she can."

Lita holds her hands up defensively. "Hey... I'm not the one you need to talk to about that, Ambrose. You just need to make her believe that you're behind her actually wrestling. She's passionate about what she does. You should get that."

There is more screaming and sounds like a chair being slammed with the mention of Dean's name.

Dean glances over towards the office, "Yeah... right. Hell, if she wants to DDT Harper a couple dozen times, I'll chill out and let her go."

Lita leans on the ropes. "You know she could easily do that top rope RKO she does if someone was up on Roman's shoulders to hit. Put them up there for a set up like you all used to do the triple power bomb with..." She doesn't finish the sentence. Lita smirks. "Just saying... I mean you're going to need a stable finisher."

Roman raises an eyebrow, then turns and looks towards the back office. After a moment of listening to the yelling in the other room, he puts his hands up to his mouth and howls, "BARLOW!"

Kennedy opens the door long enough to lean out and around the frame. "WHAT? Little busy...big guy."

Roman starts pulling his jacket off and throws it in one corner, "Well hurry it up, we've gotta learn your moves if you're gonna be in the ring with us."

Dean rolls his eyes at Roman and smirks, then starts peeling his own jacket off as well.

Kennedy looks confused a minute and then darts back in the office.

Lita just chuckles and shakes her head. "You're a smart man, Reigns. I think you'll do just fine handling the terrible twosome." She moves to exit the ring.

Roman shakes his head, "Yeah, I've had some practice..."

Lita grins. "At least she won't whine and primp and prance like Rollins."

Dean groans, "Swear to god, I'm never getting in a car with a CrossFit junkie again..."

Kennedy storms out of Hunter's office and over towards the ring. "Now what?" She calls back over her shoulder at Hunter, "Fine! Twenty four hours to think on it... answer 8 am ... got it."

Roman sits on the middle rope and looks over at Kennedy, "Got that all out of your system yet?"

Kennedy shakes her head and glares at Dean. "Not even close..." She moves to stop at the ring and then look to Roman."

Roman looks down at her, "Well, come on. We don't have all day. You wanna fight, then we've got work to do."

Kennedy looks back at Roman and says, "I told Hunter I'll let him know in the morning. I seriously need to think about this. I mean I didn't just bust my ass for all this time to wind up being nothing more than the freaking lipstick on someone's fucking arm because they need a chick since the other guys have one to look cute."

Dean rolls his eyes, then leans over the ropes. He looks straight at Kennedy, then says, "You're wrestling WITH us. Seriously, what the hell? Are you deaf? We don't need some fucking arm candy, we need a damn third for this that can deal with the Wyatts and their head game bullshit."

Kennedy turns and watches Ambrose a moment. "I said I would give it tonight to clear my head and hear you all out and see." She narrows her eyes again at Dean. "You should have said something to me first. I mean it's my fucking career. I should get to know what the hell is going on with it."

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "Well shit. I didn't even know I was doing it until I saw who they tried to weigh us down with. You can pull your own, we saw it. You'd think you fucking wanted the break and shot." It's clear Dean is starting to get a bit irritated as well.

Kennedy blinks and looks at him. "So ...what... I'm your fucking last minute grab and go?"

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs, "No, you're my fucking FIRST choice, not whoever they feel like pushing on us because they spill out of their hot pants."

Kennedy crosses her arms. "First things first... I do this I'm not going out there in bikini bottoms or bullshit booty shorts. Pants or no deal."

Roman just starts laughing, and tries to hide it but fails miserably.

Dean shakes his head, "Nah. I'm not gonna make you strip down to your Vicki's just to kick someone's ass. You want real fucking clothes out there, it'll happen."

Kennedy nods seeming to calm some at that. "Second... we do this, then WE do it. I go down when you all are out and at least one of you is at ringside if I'm in a match, including DIVA's matches."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "Well yeah..."

Roman cuts in, "If you're down there, so are we. If we're down there, so are you. Period."

Roman's answer and how adamant he is about it seems to calm her down finally. "Okay... tell you what. The two of you come out drinking with us tonight and if I don't want to murder both of you by morning... I'll do it."

Dean looks a little confused, but shrugs, "Sure, but if you order an appletini or something after all that ass-kicking and all this, you're never living it down." He smirks a little at her so she knows he's teasing her.

Kennedy looks to Roman, trying not to grin at Dean's teasing. "Okay... if I don't want to kill you by the morning, I'll do it. I know I'll likely hate HIM by dawn."

Lita bursts out laughing. "Wow... is someone immune to your boyish charms there, Dean?"

Dean turns and sighs to Lita, "Had to be one sooner or later, right?"

Roman chuckles, "You get through a night and don't wanna kill me, and don't at least find him a little tolerable, and I'll be impressed."

Kennedy looks at Roman and nods. "You're a guy... I'm sure there are some great redeeming guy qualities about him. As a woman? Man whore." She shrugs as if that sums it all up.

Roman laughs a little more, "Yeah... but he's our man-whore. That's the difference."

Dean feigns insult at Roman.

Kennedy shakes her head and smirks. "Uh... your man whore... I'll go with "big brother"." She grins at Dean sarcastically.

Lita just laughs and has to grab the ropes to stay upright. "This is going to be hysterical."

Dean raises an eyebrow, then shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah Yeah... laugh it up, She-ra." He smirks at Lita.

Lita smirks and just shakes her head. "I may be She-ra to you, but I've touched the one that isn't into you in places you never will, Dean-O." She move to finally get out of the ring and hop down. "You all going to work some today? I'm going to go talk to Hunter about a few things."

Roman holds the ropes open for Lita, "Depends on her. We know all our shit... just have to get used to hers and vice versa."

Dean smirks, "Yeah, assuming she's gonna stay. Might want to, uh... have those drinks first, then beat the hangovers out of each other tomorrow."

Kennedy looks between the two men. "I have both your words this is not bullshit and I won't be used as some ring booth babe?"

Roman shakes his head, "If they wanted to just hook us up with some booth babe, we wouldn't be down here to begin with. No, you're fighting."

Dean shrugs, "Gonna take 'on my honor' as a swear here, or just gonna take my word for it that we're not fucking with you?"

Kennedy holds her pinky up. "Put 'em up."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "You serious?"

Kennedy says, "You want me to do this or you want Barbie from the planet silicon?"

Dean rolls his eyes, then leans through the ropes. He reaches out and hooks his pinky around Kennedy's, marking the first time he's ever laid hands on her, "There. Happy?"

Kennedy looks to Roman. "Waiting..."

Roman hangs off the ropes and reaches down to hook his pinky in as well, "This how Paige, Charlotte and Becky feel every time?"

Kennedy nods. "If you mean it then likely. Anyone breaks their end of the

promise, they get their finger broken. That's how it works.""

Dean raises his eyebrows, "Well, I'm all for not having them broken again, so... sure."

Kennedy nods. "Okay... I'm in. WE can tell Hunter in the morning though. Let him stress it a bit. It's good for him for freaking not paying attention to the rest of us since we don't put our tits in his face."

Dean just cracks up laughing, then swings out of the ropes and hops down to the ground.

Kennedy waits a moment. "So start working tomorrow is that what we are agreeing to?" She looks at them."

Roman nods and picks his jacket back up from the corner he tossed it into, then kicks Dean's over towards him, "That's the plan."

Kennedy nods. "I have to meet with paper pushers at eight a.m. so after that good?" She moves back a bit so they can leave the ring. "And... what time you want to meet up with us, tonight?" She glances at Dean. "Sami will be there too."

Dean raises his eyebrows, then shrugs his shoulders, "Hell, I don't know. Seven or eight work for you?"

Kennedy thinks a minute. "Say eight? I want to grab a shower and food first. I usually head over there with Callahan and Cassidy."

Dean smirks at her while pulling his coat back on, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "Works. We'll meet you around here."

She shrugs. "If you want or I could just tell you where the bar is. It's not far from here."

Roman climbs down out of the ring, "How about you tell me, and I'll make sure we make it on time without him having to drive?"

Kennedy says, "Sure... here let me text it to you so you can just put the name in GPS." Kennedy moves to grab her phone from her hoodie. It has cat's ears on the hood and paws on the sleeves where they come down over her hands with thumb holes.

Roman takes his phone out, then holds it out so she can see the number.

Kennedy enters his number and then texts him the bar name and phone number. "They have darts and pool so we like it, oh and some karaoke on weekends if you're still around then."

Dean smirks in such a way that makes Roman roll his eyes, "Oh yeah? Cool. Well, if we aren't on the road already, might be cool to check out."

Kennedy nods and then looks to Roman. "You probably want some time back up on the pan handle before we have to be on the road. Family there and all." She nods. "Okay... so... see you at eight... and..." She moves to stand on her tip toes and kiss Roman's cheek. "Thanks for the push... the faith means a lot." She then turns and holds a hand out to shake with Dean.

Roman looks at Dean and chuckles.

Dean rolls his eyes at Roman, then takes Kennedy's hand, "Yeah, well. I saw what you were doing in there, and it was way better than anyone else. You deserved it, alright?"

Kennedy nods. "Thanks... and you're fucking right I do." She moves to start heading for the locker room to shower and throw on her sweats. "Peace...bitches." she throws up to fingers and gestures as she turns and walks.

Lita comes out of Hunter's office and heads over to the boys as Kennedy is leaving.

Dean shakes his head, watching Kennedy walking away.

Lita quirks a brow. "I'd give up on that thought right there if I were you." She puts a playful arm around Dean.

Dean smirks, giving Lita a feigned insulted look, "Trying to get in my head?"

Lita grins and says, "Already can see it in your eyes. I'm not going to even have a chance at talking you out of this am I? What is it the challenge cause she's not interested?"

Dean sighs and shakes his head, "So... what'd you need other than to harass me again like old times?"

Lita shakes her head. "She's looking for the real deal...you've been warned." She roughs up Ambrose hair. "So... I'm doing some things this weekend on Saturday for the children's hospital. We're playing softball against the EMS team. You two in?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "If we're in town, yeah. I don't mind playing some ball."

Roman shakes his head, then says, "What he means is... as long as Hunter doesn't pull us out quick to go shoot promos or something, we're in."

Lita nods. "Cool..." She turns to start towards the lockers herself. "Oh... and Kennedy pitches for us." She calls back over her shoulder.

Dean winces, "So you're saying I should expect to be hit by a ball or two?"

Lita laughs. "Maybe..." She shrugs and turns to head in. "Later boys..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Old Friends and New Faces

**Chapter Four**

The bar was fairly crowded and seemed to be the usual hang out for a lot of the Performance Center up and coming. Dean headed into the place, with Roman flanking him on his right as always. How they moved was downright habit now, and nothing either man thought about ever really. Seeing Sami Callihan, now Solomon Crowe, over at the bar, Dean immediately broke into a smile and headed that way. Roman followed Dean, glancing around smiling, his eyes searching out the woman that they had just decided to throw their lot in with only a few hours prior.

The grin going from ear to ear on Calihan's face, before he reached around and gave Dean a bro hug, pretty much said it all. "Heard you were in town and figured you would come catch up." He gave a quick nod to Roman.

Ambrose patted the man on the back hard and nodded. He gestured to the bartender to pour him a double of Maker's Mark. Roman held up a second finger indicating for her to make it two. Clearly used to seeing personalities coming and going form the place, the woman in the Devaney's t-shirt nodded and moved to get the men their drinks while popping the top off another bottle of Bud for Calihan. "Yeah, had to come down and deal with some creative bullshit that H came up with, got it sorted though." Turning, Dean leaned his right side against the bar so he could see both Sami and the area behind him where some of folks from NXT were playing pool and darts it looked like for the moment.

Calihan raised a brow. "Oh? You getting shafted or something good?" The black haired, black painted nails, and black eyelinered man made a stark contract standing next to Ambrose and Reigns.

"Yeah… well could have been shit, but we turned it around." Roman spoke as he took the glass the bartender set down before him. "Dean has a way of managing to pull shit out at the last minute." He chuckled and took a long sip of the whiskey, his eyes finally finding Kennedy out in the crowd. She was shooting pool with a few of her friends he would guess.

Laughing and sipping his beer, Sami nodded. "Yeah, always been one of Mox's saving graces. He can somehow manage to get out of shit nearly as fast as he gets into it, Don't ya?" He reached out and shoved Dean's shoulder joking.

Dean just rolled his eyes a moment, picking his glass up off the bar. Glancing back at Roman, he noticed something had gotten the large Samoan man's attention. Following his gaze, Dean noticed Kennedy and a few faces he recognized from the training center. A smirk started to form on his lips as he watched while chatting it up with Sami.

Kenned leaned over the table to take the next shot she had lined up. Her faded and clearly well-worn jeans, from the rips showing on them, were hiding nothing and accenting every curve of her hips and ass. One would have thought that the black and silver canvas corset stylized tank would have been uncomfortable to move in, but it didn't' seem to be slowing her down any. Black and scuffed blue combat boots, Dean guessed Dr. Marten's, were on her feet. The woman's long raven black hair was falling down around her shoulders, framing her face with every shot.

"Dude…. Hello… you coming back down soon?" Sami waved a hand in front of Dean's face to get his attention back on their conversation. The man turned and grinned, shaking his head when he caught what, or more like who, Dean was watching. "Dude, not even you like pain that much. That is an exercise in nothing but hopeless. Barlow ain't your type." He laughed.

Roman quirked a brow and watched Dean turn to give Sami a quick "who asked you" look. He shook his head at Sami, thinking the man should know better. In all the years he's known Dean, he should realize what he's like once he's decided on something. "Yeah… he's been hearing that a lot today." The big man chuckled and took another drink.

Rolling his eyes again, Dean finished downing the whisky. Then he glanced at Calihan. "You know her? Tell me about her."

Sami just sipped his bear and then shook his head. "Yeah, she's kinda one of the few folks I'm close to around here. Carmella, Lynch, and her were really tight before Becks got called up. As you can still she still pretty much keeps with Carmella, Cassidy and Enzo a lot of the time if we're all out. I know her and Cass are close, but before you ask... no. Barlow doesn't date anyone she works with and doesn't fuck around… literally. Bro… seriously… it's a hot package but won't' go anywhere. Exercise in frustration… and hopelessness. You don't' do relationships and she ONLY does serious."

Shrugging, Dean motioned for the bartender to pour him another. Roman switched to beer, having a gut feeling he was gonna be the one driving back to the hotel tonight when they left. Dean glanced at Sami and then turned to get a better view of Kennedy. "She's a fucking fantastic in the ring. We saw her today, working with Lita." His head tilted some to the side, adjusting his view and not even bothering to hide checking out the woman.

Calihan glanced between the two men. "Wait…. Hold up…" He looked at Kennedy and then back to the two men. "Rumor mills spewing that you all are heading to a mixed stable and were here to find a fresh face to call up. Call me crazy… but I think your insinuating that's Barlow?" He spoke in a hushed tone.

Dean shot him a quick look. "I ain't insinuating anything. She's exactly who we picked. Beat the arm candy Trips was trying to push on us." He tipped the bartender and moved to sip the whiskey she'd refilled.

"Damn… go Kens." Sami grinned. "Yeah… she's fucking phenomenal and not afraid of shit. Even when she should be. Sound like someone we know?" He laughed and glanced to Roman. "Kinda feel sorry for ya, dude."

Roman laughed. "And…. people have been saying that all day as well." Sipping his bear, he turned to watched the antics at the pool table.

As soon as Kennedy sinks the shot Carmella breaks into a victory dance, moving and rolling her ass like in the ring. Kennedy laughs. Then the girls high five, low five, and some weird catch flip and pinky lock move. Enzo and Cass groan watching the girls take the lead. Moving to take her shot, Carm brushes against Cassidy causing the man to take a bit of a step back.

Sami leans on the bar and sips his beer. "Yeah... personally if you ask me... those two really are the hottest thing in NXT right now. Sadly, one ain't' interested in anyone and the other well…. Let's just say she's got eyes for someone. The whole package. Bay's good... but not my type."

Dean smirks at Sami, though most of his attention is obviously on the girls shooting pool, "Too happy?"

Sami laughs. "Yeah... way too fucking happy and she really is that sort of childlike. I mean I'd feel like a pedophile banging that."

Dean busts out laughing and pats Sami on the shoulder, "So what's the deal, man? They giving you a push, or you just chilling out down here training people? Don't think I haven't fucking noticed."

Sami shrugs. "Right now, it's all focus on the Divas. After being injured and just getting back, I'm looking at three months at least and Balor will move up before me. He's the new golden boy at the moment. You know how the Authority works." He shrugs. "After that, it's anyone's game again." He gets that cocky grin. "Though I start road shows and headlining week after next. We're taping this upcoming week." Looking back over, Sami doesn't bother to hide checking Kennedy and Carmella out.

Kennedy sinks the eight ball and blows a playful kiss to Cass. Her and Carmella then do this victory dance that involves them bumping hips, turning, bumping and then the high five elaborate moves again. "That'll be a double of usual boys...you know the drill." She points to the bar, looking up at Cassidy who then promptly picks her up cave man style and carries her to the bar, depositing her like she weighs nothing in a chair. Kennedy laughs and flops into the chair near Calihan and the boys, clearly used to the manhandling.

Dean raises an eyebrow and looks down the bar at Cass and Kennedy a moment, then shakes his head, looking more annoyed with himself than anything for a moment. He leans over the bar to say something to the bartender. After a few quick moments, she brings over a couple beers for him, Roman and Sami, and sets glass of scotch out by Kennedy's double shot.

Sami quirks a brow at Dean, and just shakes his head. "Don's say you weren't warned bro." 

Kennedy takes the whiskey and then eyes the scotch. She slides it down close to her and huddles over it like a rabid squirrel might. The bartender tells her who ordered it for her. Turning, she grins at Dean. "No take backs!"

Dean raises an eyebrow and laughs, "All yours..ba" he stops himself from saying something he knows she would likely rip his head off for, then smirks and says, "Kennedy."

Kennedy smiles and nods and winks at him. "See... not that hard, tough guy." She downs half the double of whiskey and gives it a moment to enjoy the burn. Her perfectly lined eyes close a moment, showing off the cat eye flares in the corner, savoring the drink.

Cass holds a hand out to Dean. "Hey, Colin Cassidy. Heard a lot about you from Sami and the guys. Good to meet you man." He leans on the bar near Kennedy all seven feet tall of him.

Dean looks up at Cass a moment, "Oh yeah? This where you give me some sort of warning or something?" he grins at the taller man and sips his beer, half joking and half serious.

Kennedy raises her eyebrows and looks between the two men. She downs her second shot. "Like do I need popcorn for this?"

Cass laughs. "Sort of... hear you all may be taking our pixie on the road now. You gonna look out for her?"

Dean slowly grins, "Pixie, huh? Yeah, man. We've got her back. Kinda the whole point of it."

Kennedy rolls her eyes and groans, letting her head fall forward and softly hit the bar. "There will be no end to that now..."

Cass laughs and moves to rough up Kennedy's hair a bit. "Yeah... she's a bit of a handful sometimes, but she's ours. Keep her safe, because she has a habit of finding shit and getting into the middle of it like no one else."

"Oh. I can think of someone." Roman mutters under his breath and glances at Dean, only to get a quick glare from his brother at arms.

Kennedy groans and turns her head and smiles, still letting it lay on the bar. "Happy pixie," she purrs as Cass plays with her hair now.

Dean looks down at Kennedy a moment, "Oh no... you're totally NOT living that one down, 'pixie'." he laughs and looks at Cass again, "Dude, if she gets into trouble all the time, all she's gonna do is blend, okay?"

Cass shakes his head. "You have no idea." He pats her back and grins. "Just bring her back in one piece and don't give her too much shit. I really don't want to have to have that talk, you know?" He chuckles.

Kennedy moves to slowly sit up, sliding the scotch to where she can sip it. She looks backwards and up at the giant looming behind her. "He brought me scotch. I think he likes me."

Dean looks down at Kennedy again, "Damn, what did I hit your drink of choice on the first try or something?"

Kennedy looks to him. "In general, yes... specifically ... no." She smiles.

Sami says from where he's at, "Scotch... or Absinthe if she can get it." He seems to tense a bit and then relax.

Dean grins, "Oh really? Well, I WAS gonna keep trying, but now the cat's out of the bag, pixie." A huge shit eating grin shows of his dimples as he calls her by the apparent nickname.

You say, "You could try to find the right one..." She narrows her eyes at him when he calls her that, then tips the glass to him before sipping it. A moment later her eyes roll back like someone in ecstasy."

Cass laughs. "Oh... she's also the resident cock tease of the century."

Kennedy slaps behind her swinging at Cass playfully. "I am NOT! You're all just freaking pervs." She rolls her eyes. "I'm just me ... doing my thing…. don't like it… don't look." She nods matter of factly.

Dean looks like he's thinking for a moment, then shrugs his shoulders, "Well... you know, if the shoe fits."

Kennedy points to Dean. "Oh no! Not you. You're still a man whore. You, Sami, Enzo... " she narrows her eyes and nods. "Bad news..."

Cass, Roman, and a few others that have now gathered at the bar bursts out laughing.

Sami looks down the bar. "What the fuck did I do now?"

Dean half turns to answer Sami, "You're a man whore."

Sami shrugs. "Oh... thought it was something new." He grins and sips the beer, winking at Kennedy.

Kennedy just rolls her eyes and sighs. "Bitches be crazy."

Dean smirks at Kennedy. "Every time. Straight across the board." he laughs and sips his beer.

Kennedy narrows her eyes more at Dean. She then points to the men around her. "As in you... bitches."

Dean raises his eyebrows, then starts ranting sarcastically, "Well yeah. Why, what'd you think I meant? Think I'm calling you names or something already here? Hell, I've bought you two drinks. Slow your roll, there's still time."

Cass tenses a little and stands up straight.

Sami moves over and puts a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dude... chill... we call her our little bitch sometimes cause of her temper. Just a miscommunication."

Kennedy slides the unfinished scotch back to him. "First was a bet, so mine fair and square. As for this one... Just lost my taste for it. You can keep it." She moves to get up.

Dean slowly turns to look at Sami with a straight face, then finally breaks and starts laughing, "Dude! Are you freaking serious right now that you can't tell I'm joking anymore?" He looks around at all of them getting serious and looking at them like they've grown two heads. "Okay, what the hell are they feeding you all down here?"

Roman makes his way over toward Kennedy. He bumps Kennedy's shoulder lightly, then says, "You know you're gonna have to get used to the way he jokes sooner or later, right?"

Kennedy glances to Roman. "Yeah... that takes time. We aren't exactly best buds." She looks to dean and slowly reaches to take the scotch back. Downing the last of it, she then moves to stand up. "To the darts!" As if on command, Cass picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder again. She waves to the others as the giant of a man turns, and she is carried over to the dart board. "Who's playing?"

Sami laughs. "You suck at darts. I'll come save your ass as usual." Pushing of the bar, he moves to follow the others over to where the dart machines have become free.

Dean raises his eyebrows, then shrugs and starts heading that way as well. Roman puts his hand on Dean's shoulder as he walks over with him, "You know if you let her start playing you games for drinks, you're gonna be broke in no time."

Cass sets Kennedy down by the dart board and she moves to take her darts out of the machine. Sami gets the others. "Okay, first game of cricket. Looks like it's me and Crowe." She waits for Sami to get his darts and lets him go first.

Roman nods to Kennedy, "How about we take you on, doll? We're the new blood here tonight."

Glancing to Calihan she quirks a brow to see what he thinks. "I suck as darts."

Sami shrugs. "I'm game... come on kitten, worse that happens we have to buy the next round." Kens shrugs and nods sure.

Dean grins a bit and walks over to pick up some of the crappy darts from the cup next to the board. "Yeah, assuming these ratty ass darts even fly at all, much less straight."

Kennedy looks to the three men. "So, who goes first?"

Roman smirks, "How about you hop on up to the line and show us how it's done."

Kennedy sighs and moves to shoot first. She doesn't do bad but it's definitely not her strong suit. She resembles someone throwing a baseball more than a dart. Cringing she looks to Sami, "Well, they all hit the board." Calihan just laughs and sips his beer, not surprised at all.

Dean blinks a couple times, raising his eyebrows when she throws, then shakes his head a little while her back is still turned. He walks up, puts his foot up to the line and tosses his darts, actually hitting what he was aiming for two out of three times with the crappy darts. "This could take a while."

Sami laughs. "Hey... least you have a chance with this, unlike the, little shark at the pool table."

Kennedy grumbles something about can't be perfect at everything.

Roman shakes his head and chuckles, "Yeah, as long as it doesn't go to his head."

Kennedy leans out and pokes the imaginary ego bubble around Dean and makes a popping noise. She grins at him. Cass laughs watching them, and then finally drifts back to Enzo and Carmella, clearly trying to give the guys a chance to bond with Kennedy some.

Dean laughs, "Oh, I think you're gonna need something more industrial strength than a needle for that job."

Playfully she raises her eyebrows. "Crowbar? Lead pipe? Maybe a socket wrench." She sits up perky and seems cherry about the list, then sips the beer that she ordered while Dean was taking his shot.

Dean thinks a moment, like he's going over a list in his head, then shrugs, "Wouldn't be the first time I've been hit with at least one of those..."

Kennedy blinks. "Right... death matches... you two psychos." She looks between him and Sami as she moves to take her turn again, Sami and Roman having taken their turns while her and Dean were chatting. This time she only makes one of the shots actually count, but again they are all on the board. Sami is clearly carrying the game.

Dean tosses his darts, hitting everything he was aiming for now that he's used to the crappy darts. He's obviously a bit better than Roman, who isn't all that bad to begin with. He pauses a moment, then looks over at Kennedy, "Alright, I can't take this. Come here a sec." He gestures as he moves to step up to the throwing line once more.

Kennedy raise an eyebrow. "Huh?" She moves to get up and cautiously comes over by Dean.

Sami just laughs. "Can't deal with one of yours going to suck at something. Typical Mox."

Dean rolls his eyes and gives Sami a joking glare, then looks at Kennedy. "Alright, put the side of your foot up to the line there and square up."

Kennedy moves to do what Dean tells her to. "Every time?"

Sami leans and says so only Roman can hear. "You know this is going to get worse before it gets remotely better right?"

Roman shakes his head a little and chuckles. "Always done with Dean."

Dean smirks, "Yeah... every time. I'd tell you to relax, but there's a pretty good chance you would just sit down, SO..." he stands in front of her, so she can see what he does, "So you gotta remember all the throwing you're gonna do is just with your arm, alright? None of this baseball throw stuff, it throws your aim off." he reaches for her wrist to carefully lift her arm up.

Kennedy moves to emulate how he's standing. She tenses when he touches her, blue eyes flashing to look first to his hand then then him but lets him. She raises her arm. "Okay," she nods to him, "so just from the arm." She moves to throw the dart and nails it. "Sweet baby Jesus... I hit it. I hit it!" She squeals far too excitedly and jumps up and down, turning and hugging Dean before realizing it.

Sami shakes his head. "Girl catches on to things really fast. You may have just sealed the death on your bar tab dude."

Dean catches Kennedy and laughs, "Pretty sure all I did was show her a new game she can hustle at. Darts is all in the form…swee" he catches himself before he calls her something again. Roman notices the hug but doesn't say anything, just quirks a brow and files it away.

Kennedy looks at him and grins. "Uh huh... just have to practice now." She freezes realizing he's still holding her. "Uh... you can put me down now. I don't mind kitten or pixie. That's what Cass and Callihan call me."

Sami nods and then tilts his head to the side in that playful manner he has. "And frigid bitch, moody bitch, ice princess, and cock tease..." he grins clearly just poking at her and trying to take the tension out of the situation with her and Dean about the hug.

Dean rolls his eyes and puts Kennedy back down while looking at Sami, "Yeah, pretty sure I'll get knifed for that, and uhm... been there, so not in a damn hurry to go back."

Kennedy moves to the line and throws her next two shots. She hits one and is just a touch off on the other but nowhere as bad as before. "Yes!" She is clearly far more thrilled with this new skill than one would think is normal enthusiasm. She bounces over to Sami and picks up her drink. "Your turn, old man."

Calihan steps up to throw, calling out behind him. "So you all got plans tomorrow night? Figure we could grab a few beers with some of the guys and catch up. You up for it?" He looks to Dean and Roman while walking back and letting Roman have his turn.

"Works for me," Roman nods to him and glances at Dean. "Sound good?" Dean just nods and sips his whiskey. Roman makes the final shot and wins the game.

Sighing, Kennedy reaching into back pocket and takes out a ten handing it to Sami. "Buy them something good." She moves to set up and stretch, the corset top riding up a bit. She wiggles and pulls it back into place. "Sadly, my coach is turning to a pumpkin. I have a really early morning and need to head out." She moves to give Sammi a light peck and hug him. "I'll catch a ride with the terrible trio so you don't have to head out yet." Turning she tosses her fingers up. "Peace out bitches."

Dean's eyes narrow a quick moment before he nods. "See you tomorrow for work." He downs the rest of his glass. "So… how about another round of darts?" His eyes follow Kennedy as she heads to the door with the others.

"Sure… care to put money on it this time?" He grins at Dean and orders two more beers, figuring on a longer night.

OOC Kennedy says, "okay... so figure that was Thursday. Friday, she meets with hunter and does the paperwork. that's when she finds out about the traveling, rooming, and future romantic potential creative could go. she'd be pissed and still sign and do it but need to cool off. Do we want to walk through them learning each other's moves in the afternoon?"

OOC Kennedy says, "is that needed?"

OOC Dean says, "Nah, the boys can probably toss her around like a ragdoll, which is great for her move set... Grab kens, throw at opponent, tornado ddt from nowhere"

OOC Kennedy says, "could do the powerbomb they do and then have her do her finisher from the ropes on it. like Finn's coupe de gras"

OOC Kennedy says, "could they work out a way to do some double dirty deeds?"

OOC Kennedy says, "one on each side"

OOC Dean says, "powerbomb, roman moves, bam."

OOC Kennedy says, "right. could they do the double dirty deeds?"

OOC Dean says, "hmm. double dirty. could work, especially on bigger guys"

OOC Kennedy says, "yeah... and easy for them to be in sync. click click boom"

OOC Kennedy says, "and if she gets caught she's just going to climb them like AJ and go for a strangle out submit"

OOC Kennedy says, "choke or arm bar. either works."

OOC Dean says, "yep, that works. Also, grab them like that so Roman can step over and jack slap the shit out of them"

OOC Kennedy says, "she could do that and then him spear and her do a roll or flip off. crowd would go insane! she needs to be a spider monkey like Rollins was"

OOC Kennedy says, "all agile and feet like Lita"

OOC Dean says, "yep."

OOC Kennedy says, "what are they going to call her. Lawler will name her. the lunatic, the big dog, and?"

OOC Kennedy says, "black widow... widow for short?"

OOC Dean says, "Marvel."

OOC Kennedy says, "grrr"

OOC Kennedy says, "banshee? like she screams and flips out like dean but is all over you fast like a specter"

OOC Dean says, "screaming like a banshee? yeah."

OOC Dean says, "aaaaand it's raining."

OOC Dean says, "I think"

OOC Kennedy says, "yea... going to wait for that to stop before we go out. may put off until tomorrow if it keeps raining like hell today"

OOC Kennedy says, "i can't get wet"

OOC Kennedy says, "so the guys would all go out that Friday night, and the girls likely did their own thing. strippers it is! Sami and dean would get rowdy. dean should drunk dial her."

OOC Dean says, "if we go tomorrow, it should be first thing."

Huh? (Type "help" for help.)

OOC Kennedy says, "that first start of can't' get her off his brain."

OOC Dean says, "lol"

OOC Kennedy says, "so drunk dial #1 next scene."

Kennedy looks at her phone and gives an odd look. She excuses herself from the girls to step out and take it. They assume it's her ex she' trying to see about things with and let it go.

You say, "Uh... Hello? Dean?""

Dean says, "Yeah, hey Kens. okay so I've got this question for you. Alright? Can you pole dance?"

You say, "What? I... where are you?" she sounds completely caught off guard."

Dean says, "At a club. Look, Sami said you all took it for, like... exercise reasons or whatever, and I think he's full of shit but I wanted to check in case this is the /one time/ he's not."

Kennedy runs a hand over her face and stares at the phone a minute. She then puts it back to her ear. "You are so fucking wasted." She can't hide the small bit of laughter mixed in with the annoyed. "Tell Callihan he's a dead man tomorrow when I see him for the game. Yeah... we took the exercise class."

Dean says, "What and take the surprise out of it?" He laughs while he's talking, "No damn way in hell. I owe him for way too much bullshit for that. But, seriously? Like... swinging around on the pole, the whole deal?""

You say, "Are you seriously trying to have a conversation about this? Holy fuck... I'm your damn drunk dial." She just starts laughing. "You are completely trashed, aren't you?""

Dean says, "Probably. I mean, I'm not bad enough that I'm not gonna remember this in the morning, if /that's/ what you're wondering."

You say, "Oh... I bet you will." She can't stop laughing. "So how much money did the little bloodsuckers take from you and Sami tonight?""

Dean says, "Shit, I don't know. I haven't gone to an ATM because I fucking know better, so whatever I brought with me... couple hundred?"

You say, "Oh my god... " She sounds stunned. "Hope you got your money's worth there. Wow... just wow. On that note... I'm going to hang up now and let you get back to uh... whatever and I'm going to go chill with my girls.""

Dean sounds amused, "Not gonna answer, huh? Alright, should see ya tomorrow if you're going to that softball game Lita was going on about."

You say, "yeah... game and then cookout at her place. I did answer!" she sounds playfully offended. "What's the big deal. We took a class and learned to pole dance for the work out cause its serious arm work and that's where most of us are weakest. Yeah... so you can think about that with your drunk on. Me, Baybay, Becky, Car, and Emma swinging around the poles."

Dean laughs, "Yeah, just remember /you/ said it."

You say, "Oh... and tell Sami I'm going show him exactly what I can do with my legs tomorrow." Sami hangs his head over hearing. "I'm a fucking dead man.""

Dean sounds really amused and a bit flirty, "Do I get to see?"

You say, "Oh... you know what. You can have a first-hand experience." she teases him fucking with him while he's trashed."

Roman can clearly be heard laughing in the back ground, then a small struggle with a 'dude, I wasn't done!' followed by, "Oh, yeah you are man. Hey sweet pea. I'm saving him from his own dumb ass before he /really/ shoots himself in the foot. See ya tomorrow."

Kennedy bursts out laughing. "Oh, he'll learn. You can believe that." she kids back with roman.

Dean says, "See? Picking it up already."

You say, "Good night boys..." she gets ready to hang up."

Roman hangs up, though Dean can be heard arguing in the background 'Dude, I was fine'.

OOC Kennedy says, "the girls would send out a twitter and Instagram with the caption "where dem boys at?" she's in a black mini that barely comes down, garters, ripped fish nets, combat boots, black canvas corset like I wore for Angel, and fingerless leather arm warmers. make up done and clearly out with the girls trolling for meeting guys. Carmella looks amazing and Bayley is cute."

OOC Kennedy says, "roman or Sami would show him because he doesn't do media"

OOC Kennedy says, "and that should inspire some serious "guy talk" for a few minutes between dean and Sammi. how dean would seriously hit that"

OOC Dean says, "I'm guessing 'she' is Kennedy"

OOC Kennedy says, "yeah"

OOC Kennedy says, "dean's pretty crude around just guys"

OOC Dean says, "yup"

OOC Kennedy says, "Sami would tell him good luck with that. he's never seen or hear of her fucking any guy on roster or hell any guy period in the time he has known her. he's not even sure her and her ex were fucking."

OOC Dean says, "first time for everything"

OOC Kennedy says, "Sami would tell him she's not the kind of chick you fuck and drop. plus, that would seriously fuck up your ring relation"

OOC Dean says, "yay warnings from both guys to Dean, though he'd probably just feign insult and blow it off"

OOC Dean says, "easier than dealing with the fact that he was in a strip club thinking about some girl lol"

OOC Kennedy says, "she's still on again and off again with her douche ex"

OOC Dean says, "not for long!"

OOC Kennedy says, "Sami would give roman that "i pity you look". he would sigh. he knows what dean is like when he decided on something."

OOC Dean says, "roman would just shrug like he's used to it"

OOC Kennedy says, "okies so break until next scene at baseball game and then Lita's house for cook out and partying."

Logfile from Paige.

OOC Kennedy says, "okies... so the next scene would be the next morning at the ball game Dean and Roman are playing, and likely dean and Sami are hungover some."

OOC Dean says, "yeah, but they're pro at working through it"

OOC Kennedy says, "yeah... just the sunglasses and moaning about it. and lots of water"

Kennedy bounces up to Dean, Sami and Roman when they arrive. She is purposefully shrill and a bit loud. "Good morning boys."

Dean winces behind his sunglasses, then has a long drink of his water, "Yeah right. hey, do us a favor and scale it down about four levels?"

Kennedy bats her eyes innocently. "Oh... why is that? Rough night?" She pouts at Dean and then narrows her eyes. "You're playing short stop, and Roman's got outfield. Sami... you get to catch!" Sami moans and winces, rubbing his ribs already. "I told you she was fucking gonna kill me for letting you call her."

Dean laughs a little, "Yeah? At least you get to sit still and get things thrown at you. I have to run."

You say, "OH... the kill you comes tomorrow. Remember all that talk about my legs boys." She grins and waves with a finger wiggle, then turns and runs back out to the mound to pitch first inning. Her hair is pulled into two punk style ponytails with jack skellington holders. She has her baseball shirt on and jeans with black tennis shoes and skulls on the laces. A black tank is under the shirt. Her nails are also painted a vivid blue with black tips."

Dean sighs and says before heading out to the field, "Man... I get the feeling I'd be paying for something whether I remembered it or not."

Kennedy glances at Dean as he passes and grins evilly.

OOC Kennedy says, "they would play ball and have fun. anything we want to happen during the game?"

OOC Dean says, "nothing I can think of off the top of my head during a softball game."

OOC Kennedy says, "they would win the game and earn the kids a ton of money and habitat for humanity stuff. When they won they'd, all be happy and hyper, she'd hug dean again without thinking about it."

OOC Dean says, "Dean's brain: winning equals attention."

OOC Kennedy says, "pretty much it's worked so far"

OOC Kennedy says, "they would all agree to go clean up and then meet up at Lita's. since Ro and dean don't know how to get there Sami would suggest they ride with him and kens"

OOC Dean says, "works for the boys"

OOC Kennedy says, "so Sami would pick the guys up and then kens. she's now wearing a t-shirt with Alice and the mad hatter on it. Ripped jeans with doc's and her hair still in the pig tails. make up well done and very goth/punk"

Kennedy comes bounding down the stairs of the apartment complex and bounces over to get into the back of the car. "I'm ready." She has a backpack with her and covered dish.

Dean reaches across the backseat and pops the door open, giving it a push so it swings wide for Kennedy then leaning back over against his own door.

Kennedy quirks a brow seeing Dean in the back with her and then just sighs and gets in. "Can you hold this please, and don't let it tip." She moves to hand him the covered dish.

Dean raises an eyebrow at Kennedy from behind his dark sunglasses, then carefully takes the dish, "Sure... uhm... what is it?"

You say, "Dessert... banana pudding. Lita always asks me to make it when she has cook outs." She shrugs."

Dean holds it a little more carefully, "Well damn, alright. Remind me to have some later."

Kennedy laughs. "Yeah, we split up the cooking and stuff. Car and I do dessert. I also help make the French fries and seven-layer salad."

Dean seems to perk up a little, "Oh yeah?" Roman pipes up from the front seat, "Oh, you just said the magic words there, doll, and you don't even know it."

Kennedy looks confused. "Uh... okay... not sure what I did but seems like a good thing." She shrugs.

Roman shakes his head, "He'd eat nothing /but/ fries if he could get away with it..."

Kennedy laughs then and looks at dean. "uh oh. someone's got a weak spot for bad foods..."

Dean shakes his head a little, "Oh come on. like there's not /something/ you just can't fucking resist out there."

Kennedy smirks. "Well of course there is... just might not be a food is all." She shrugs.

Dean raises an eyebrow, then smirks a bit and lets that one slide while he's holding a dish full of pudding on his lap.

Kennedy moves to take the dish back from him once she's situated in the car. "Sami don't drive like a fucking maniac and make me spill shit." She reaches and thumps the back of Calhan's seat.

Roman laughs, "Oh, you're gonna be a laugh a damn minute when Dean's behind the wheel on the road."

Kennedy gives Roman a sassy look. "will I be holding pudding in my lap?"

Roman glances over his shoulder, "I don't know what kinda freaky road trip habits you've got. You could try to tan through the sunroof for all I know." He smirks just a bit.

Kennedy scrunches up her nose. "EEEeeewww. I don't like my food that cooked, why the hell would I want to cook me."

Dean shakes his head, "You never freaking know with some people. you come in a nice shade of orange one day, and I don't think either of us is gonna be able to hold back."

You say, "never going to happen! Eeeeww" She looks at Dean like he got a second head. "What self-respecting goth or punk would do that?""

Dean smirks, "See? Kinda my point. You'd be like... pumpkin spice goth or something."

Kennedy just winces and scrunches her eyes. "That's one...I'll smack you for it later."

Sami dies laughing in the front seat. "Oh... that's adorable."

Dean says, "One? We keeping count here of how many times I'm getting beat once you can put that somewhere safe?""

You say, "Oh yeah..." she nods at him."

Roman chuckles from the front seat, "You're just encouraging him, you know."

You say, "no... I don't know. I mean most people try to avoid being hit by someone and making them upset with them. I didn't know he was like some sado-masochist weirdo. You have to tell me these things, Ro!""

Dean shakes his head, "Seriously? Where in all this did /I/ start getting painted like the freak here?"

Roman just laughs harder, "I /mean/ it's just more attention."

Kennedy looks at Dean and quirks a brow. "Are you denying the fact that you're a freak of some nature?"

Dean smirks, "Uhh... pretty sure /everyone/ is on some level."

You say, "See... so you know you're a freak. No point in denying it." She nods and winks at Roman."

Sami parks the car in front of the house. "And ... everyone out."

Dean shakes his head, then turns to climb out of the car. He pauses a second, in case Kennedy climbs out his side after him.

Roman climbs out and stretches, glancing up towards the house.

Kennedy moves to slide over and climb out on Dean's side. She hands him the covered dish first so she can then easily get out.

Dean takes the dish carefully from Kennedy, "You know that means you are, too, right?"

You say, "No clue what you're talking about. See you said everyone... but I'm someone not everyone." She shrugs and takes the dish back heading towards the house."

Dean smirks as she walks past, then mutters, "Yeah, tell me about it." when he thinks she's out of earshot, then starts following her up with the guys.

You say, "I will, next time I'm shitfaced at one in the morning..." She calls back to Dean, clearly having heard him and heading into the house."

Once Roman comes in there is a "Daddy! Surprise!" scream and JoJo comes flying over to Roman and jumps on him. Kennedy barely dodges out of the way.

Roman looks completely caught off guard. He grins and swings the little girl up into his arms, "Hey sweetie! Well how'd you get here?"

She starts to tell him how mommy drove them down and they got stop and get drinks at the rest place.

Kennedy laughs and shakes her head. "I take it that rabid munchkin belongs to you."

Roman grins broadly, then looks at Kennedy, "Yeah." he looks at the girl in his arms, "JoJo, this is Miss Kennedy. She's gonna be working with your Uncle Dean and I."

Kennedy grins and smiles at the girl in Roman's arms. "I'm going to go ahead and put this in the kitchen and get started on the freak's favorite before it gets too late."

Roman nods and looks at JoJo, saying something about going and finding her mom as they walk off. Dean shakes his head a little, then looks at Kennedy, "I'm guessing Lita called Galina up?"

You say, "Yeah... she mentioned it this morning." She grins watching Roman walk out with JoJo. "That little girl /owns/ him.'"

Dean laughs and walks after Kennedy towards the kitchen, "Yeah, him and about half the people who've met her."

You say, "I have a feeling I will quickly be on that list. I'm a sucker for cute." She sighs and heads to where Lita is in the kitchen. "So... here's the requested banana bourbon pudding. And... where do I find the potatoes?""

Lita tells her and moves to make space at the table for her to peel and cut potatoes.

Dean gives Lita a quick squeeze around the shoulders, "Pretty sure you just became Roman's second favorite person for the day, right behind short stack."

Lita laughs. "I know you all only have a few days off the road to work this stuff out with Kens before back on the road. Figured I would get him as much time as I could. Told Gal they could stay here and cut costs. JoJo loves the pool and my dog anyway." She shrugs. "I even offered to babysit one night if you all want to go out so Kens can meet and get to know Gal better."

Kennedy is busy counting out potatoes and getting a knife to peel them with, she looks up hearing her name. "Huh?"

Dean looks over, "We're plotting your demise, or ours by having you meet Roman's wife, one of the two. I'm a little confused on the details." he smirks at her.

You say, "Oh... well both sound like a fun ride. any chance you want to come help peel potatoes? Means you'll get fries faster." She turns her head to the side and give him her cute face."

Dean chuckles and walks over closer to Kennedy, "Kinda figured I'd get suckered into something if I stood around in the way too long."

You say, "Hey, you're the one that came into the slave pits..." She shrugs and moves to hand him the potato peeler. "Be nice and I'll make seasoned fries.""

Dean takes the peeler and goes to work helping Kennedy with the potatoes, "See, now you're playing with fire."

Kennedy glances up at him. "Only way to play. Go big or go home...all or nothing."

Dean smirks, "Starting to sound like one of us, and you haven't even debuted yet."

You say, "I was like this long before you came around, tough guy." She shakes her head. "I guess maybe I blend with you two a little." she holds up her fingers in that little sort of gesture."

Lita laughs. "Yeah... Like the Grand Canyon's a little hole."

Dean looks past Kennedy at Lita a moment, then back at Kennedy, "Sounds like the peanut gallery's got some strong damn opinions tonight..."

You say, "You say that like it's something out of the ordinary. She's nothing if not opinionated." She gets a wry smile."

Lita hmmphs. "And you're nothing if not psycho."

Dean looks amused and tries to focus on peeling potatoes, "Yeah... you'll blend..."

OOC Kennedy says, "cut scene to after they eat and are cleaning up? I think that was enough establish fit in?"

OOC Dean says, "you"

OOC Kennedy says, "okies so Kens would help clean up and then they would all be sitting out on the screened in porch drinking beers and chilling out."

Kennedy comes out and then flops on the deck, deciding to lean back against the cooler between Dean and Roman, like that's her spot. Galina is sitting with Roman, a very tired JoJo curled up on her lap.

Dean glances down at Kennedy for a moment, then shrugs like he's accepting it as 'her place'.

Kennedy sips her beer slowly. "What? Got an issue with me sitting here?"

Dean raises an eyebrow at her, "If I did, I'd say..." he pauses a moment and sighs, then says, "Nah... I don't have a problem."

Kennedy smirks at him. "So ... if you aren't bitching about it, then everything is fine. Got it."

Dean looks like he's about to say something, but Roman cuts in and says, "If he's got a problem, we'll hear about it one way or another."

Kennedy nods. "Okay. got it." She grins up at Dean. "And you have to cut me slack tonight. I'm your favorite person. I made you seasoned fries."

Dean narrows his eyes almost playfully at Kennedy, "Tonight only, you get off easy."

Kennedy glares right back at him. "So, do you... I'm not taking out what you owe me until tomorrow?"

OOC Kennedy says, "statement not a question."

Dean slowly smirks, "Oh yeah? So, I shouldn't take this as an opportunity to rack up a few more points, huh?"

Kennedy shrugs. "You can if you want, but they're gonna come back to haunt you tomorrow. I mean... you did kinda earn it." She nods to him and sips her beer slowly again. Galina leans in and gets the updated story of what they're talking about from Roman. Lita already heard it in the kitchen.

Dean looks like he's thinking about that one for a moment, then shrugs in that 'not arguing' kind of way, "So, how you planning on making me regret it?"

You say, "Oh... tomorrow. You don't remember our discussion about my legs?""

Kennedy bats her eyes at him.

Dean says, "I could think of a few new ones if it'd help."

Kennedy glances at JoJo and then Dean. "Really? You're really gonna go there with a kid in the room?" She punches him in the arm.

Dean rubs at his arm, "Hey! Now look who's being a bad influence, huh? Hitting people when they're trying to pay you some compliments..."

You say, "Oh... is that how you want to play this off. Well then let's hear them." She crosses her arms."

Dean laughs, "Uhh yeah... considering you're looking at crushing the life out of me with those legs that don't stop, I'm /not sure/ that's in my best interests."

Kennedy blinks at him. "Don't stop? wow... you just don't know when to save yourself do you?" She looks at Roman. 'He has no sense of survival."

Roman shakes his head, "I think his way of being sure he makes it through is making sure he can take a few more hits and not trying to get out of the way of them..."

Galina is laughing so hard JoJo tells her to stop moving. She tells roman she wants him to film tomorrow if it's like this training.

Roman grins and lets her know that he'll make sure it doesn't get missed.

Kennedy goes to say something and stops where her phone buzzes. She gets a furrowed brow look and just stands up moving to take it and head inside for privacy. "Hey... what's up?"

Both Sami and Lita get that "oh no... and arrrgh... look". Sami calls out. "If that's Doucheous Maximus, tell him I said hi."

Kennedy just glares at Sami as she shuts the sliding door and heads further into the house.

Dean slowly sits forward in his chair, "Something I should know?"

Lita and Sami look back and between one another. Lita sighs. "It's really her place to say something if she wants the two of you in her business."

Sami nods. "Yeah. What Lita means is that's likely her ex and he's a douche. Like the kind that laid hands on her once and has a few seriously bad habits douche. Guy makes us look tame back in our bad phase, bro." He looks to Dean.

Dean looks like he might actually growl just thinking about it. His leg starts bouncing and he looks towards the sliding glass door, as if contemplating something.

Lita looks at him. "Ambrose... not a smart move. She'll just get pissed and take up for him. We don't want to drive her to defend him."

Sami shrugs. "She's got to make her own choice on this one, man. Believe me I've thought about kicking his ass a time or two."

Dean rolls his eyes and throws himself back in his chair angrily. His leg keeps right on bouncing as a clear sign of how agitated he is. "So, if that's her ex, why the heck's she taking his calls?"

Lita sighs. "They've been seeing each other and talking about getting back together maybe... if he's really cleaned up his act some."

Dean shakes his head in annoyance, "Yeah right..."

Sami shrugs. "Something better could always come along and change her mind. Might just take the right guy."

Kennedy come out towards the porch, the phone covered up on her shoulder. "Hey, Sami, I need a quick ride over to Finn's."

OOC Kennedy says, "edit"

Kennedy come out towards the porch, the phone covered up on her shoulder. "Hey, Sami, I need a quick ride over to Devaney's."

Sami looks around at the others a moment.

Dean raises an eyebrow, "You bailing?"

You say, "Yeah. I may be back in a few if you all are still here. I just need to go see someone and get some things straightened out. I just need a ride up or I can grab a cab.""

Dean looks conflicted for a moment, then says, "Well... tell you what, if you can give directions and if Sami will trust me with his car, I'll drive you up. And back if you're fast enough."

You say, "I don't know how long I'll be. I mean... could be a while." She shrugs and looks to Sami. 'You cool with that?""

Sami quirks a brow to Dean and then nods. "Yeah sure, I'd trust Mox with my life why not my car.' he tosses Dean the keys. "Take as long as you need bro. I'm gonna be here a while."

Dean catches the keys and pushes to his feet. "Whenever you're ready."

Kennedy moves to talk into the phone while heading for the door. She nods bye to the others. "Okay... yeah... Ambrose is going to drive me. Ambrose... Dean... remember I told you the two guys I'm going to be working in ring with now?"

The guy on the phone sounds annoyed, upset, and drunk. Dean's heard the type before.

Dean walks over like he's going to follow Kennedy out.

Kennedy leads him out to the car and keeps talking. "Look I gotta go if you want me to get there, okay? We can talk about it when I'm there." She listens to him be upset a few more minutes. "Really... I'll be there in a few. Okay?" She listens again and nods instinctively. "Okay. See ya soon. Bye."

Kennedy climbs in the passenger side and just pts her head back and sighs heavy.

Dean starts the car, then glances over at her, "I suck at this, so I'm seriously not meaning to be offensive or anything here... but... you gonna be alright?"

Kennedy looks at him a minute, like she's caught off guard and trying to figure something out. "Huh? Yeah... I'll be fine. Just drama. My ex and I are on shaky ground about deciding if this is rally it this time. And... well... he just found out second hand that I'm going to be hitting the road with you and Ro."

Dean nods a little, putting the address in the GPS so he can get her where she's going, "So you're sayin' it's one of those 'on off' kinda things, and I'm guessing he's pissed you didn't talk to him first about it. Am I close?"

Kennedy leans back in the seat, closing her eyes again, clearly stressing this. "Yeah... pretty much on the money with a heaping dose of jealousy, inferiority and feeling threatened."

Dean shakes his head a little, "Pretty sure those come with the whole 'getting famous and you're not' package, Kens..."

You say, "Yeah, well... I just need to talk to him and explain why I hadn't told him yet. I mean fuck it's only been like two days." She shakes her head and looks out the window."

Dean smiles a little, trying to keep his voice relaxed as much as he can, "Well... 'it's been two days' is a good start... 'wasn't calling anyone while pitching like a boss this afternoon at softball' is another."

Kennedy glances at him. "what do you mean? He knows I play ball with the people I work with. He's just freaking cause you guys are on tv and famous and shit." She rolls her eyes.

Dean shakes his head a little, "I mean the hole 'not saying anything for two days' part... you know?" he glances at her a moment, then back to the road, "Wait... this guy is freaking over me and Roman?"

You say, ""

You say, "Okay... so the girl you want back is suddenly going to leave town for an average of 300 days a year, AND she's going to be on the road with two of the hottest and most sought-after men in the WWE. Both of which have reps as being heartbreakers.""

Kennedy glances at Dean.

Dean feels the need to point out, "One of which is married with one of the most adorable kids on the fucking planet, but no, I get your point, Kens... I'm just making sure that we're the issue on this one."

You say, "There's a few issues, this is just more or less the icing on the cake. It's a long story... don't worry about it. I mean not like we're that close yet that we need to be in each other's drama.""

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "Sure... if you say so. I mean... you're only hitting the road with us in a few days, right?"

Kennedy looks at him. "Yeah... and that doesn't make us best friends forever or anything at the moment, right? I mean what if after a week we all find out this doesn't work and we can't stand one another?"

Dean says, "Then we put on our game faces, go out there, put on a good damn show for the crowd, then go our own ways once the cameras are off. Really don't see it happening, but that's pretty much how it's done."

Kennedy moves and turns to look at him, leaning on the door. "This whole... three of us being the three musketeers. It's really like a huge thing to you, isn't it? that whole close-knit ties."

Dean smirks, "Look... Roman's like the brother I never fucking had, okay? I mean, his folks invite me down for thanksgiving, for fuck's sake. It's what we were before until Seth went and /fucked/ it up. So yeah... kind of a big damn deal to me."

Kennedy nods. "Okay... I get it. You want me to fill the hole that Seth made. And by the way that man is a serious reason Darwinism should still be in effect."

Dean slowly grins, then laughs a bit, "Okay, yeah. yeah, he is. But... no, it's not just to fill some hole. I don't... want you just feeling like you're Seth's replacement or something, alright? You're not."

You say, "Uh... I'm much cooler and far cuter than he ever was. Not to mention...my hair is immensely nicer." She nods and half seriously looks at Dean. She then smiles at him. "We've got this. It'll be okay, alright? Stop worrying about it, tough guy.""

Dean laughs, "Yeah right... you figure out a way to keep me from obsessing over things that piss me off, you be sure to let Roman know."

Kennedy tilts her head. "What's pissing you off?" She sounds sincere as she directs him where to pull into the shopping center. "Maybe I can help you sort it."

Dean raises an eyebrow at her after parking the car, "Might be a shorter list of who isn't."

Kennedy smirks and shakes her head. "Thanks for driving me here. Means a lot right now." She smiles at him. "I should probably head in before things get worse."

Dean looks at her for a moment, "Sure thing. I'll hang out a while alright? Just let me know when you're ready to roll out and I'll try... /try/ not to make some joke out of it."

You say, "I could be awhile. I mean... not sure what it's going to take to get him to calm the hell down and get that this isn't going to be like he's saying and shit.""

Dean shrugs, "So? I've got a phone, the stereo and there's a bunch of places to grab some quick food around here. Just call if I'm not out here. Alright?"

Kennedy nods she moves to get out of the car. She then stops and turns to look at him. "Why are you doing this?"

Dean looks confused at her, "What? Being nice?"

Kennedy shrugs. "Just wasn't expecting you to go out of your way like this. Thanks." She smiles at him and move to shut the door and head into the bar.

OOC Kennedy says, "she would be gone a good like two hours. Finally, he' get a text. "Your probs are gone and that's cool. If you are let me know and I'll grab a cab.""

OOC Dean says, "she'd get a text back about giving the drive-thru guy at the chicken place a cheap thrill when he grabbed a bite, but he's there."

Kennedy would walk out and move to get in the car. She'd be leaning her head on her hand towards the window, make up gone and clearly was crying some. "Can you just give me a ride back to my place please?

Dean raises his eyebrows at her then starts the car up, "Wherever you wanna go. Just point the way."

Kennedy gives him directions to her place. she asks to pull through the Wendy's on the way and gets a frosty and double cheeseburger. She doesn't talk much and looks out the side window.

Dean pulls into her place, then looks over at her, "Look, uhm... pretty sure you don't, but... want me to walk you up?"

You say, "It' snot that I don't, just wouldn't be a good idea. I don't want to ruin your night and you should head back to hang out with the others. I've already kept you away enough and messed things up enough for one night.""

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "Not going to ruin my night walking you to your door."

You say, "Yeah it will but you can if you want." She moves to get out of the car and shut the door. She heads to where the stairs and door into the lobby area are and waits for him. She's careful to keep him on one side of her and not turn he face to him."

Dean climbs out of the car and walks up with her. He looks a little curious at her, as if recognizing some kind of behavior, but doesn't bring it up.

Kennedy leads him up to her place she opens the door and moves to head in. 'You want to come in a for a few? I mean least I can do is get you a drink for doing all this."

Dean glances back down the hallway a moment, then at her, "Yeah... alright."

You say, "You don't have to. I mean I get it if you want to head back to Lita's with the others. I'm sure they are still there for a few.""

Dean shakes his head, "No, it's cool. Trust me, Sami's used to me taking his car for a night." He smirks at her.

Kennedy moves to let him in then. She turns to shut and lock the door, then heads to the kitchen area. "So... beer or scotch?"

Dean smirks, "Damn, I really did get it right. Just a beer though is fine."

Kennedy laughs softly. 'Yeah... good guess. Most people wouldn't think scotch first try." She gets them each a beer. She also wets a towel with some cold water and puts an ice pack in it from the fridge. She moves to put that on her face. She turns and hands Dean the beer and opens hers and takes a long sip.

Dean takes the beer, then chews on his lip a moment, "Okay... I can't not notice the elephant in the room here, so... I'm guessing he didn't like what you had to say at first?"

You say, "Told you it'd ruin your night." She smirks at him. 'Nope... at first we were talking and things went well. he calmed down and I thought he got it. When I said i was going to head back to Lita's he wanted to give me a ride. I told him it was cool that a friend was driving me back. Then he started up and lost it... I'm the whore of Babylon and the root of all things evil in the world. he was pretty fucked up too...I'm guessing rolling.""

Dean raises his eyebrows, "Uhh, you probably saved both your damn lives. I'm not gonna lie to you on that one, and I'm not talking about driving on shit. Assuming you made it in one piece, if Roman caught him on something in the same house as JoJo, we'd be digging a hole and coming up with an alibi."

Kennedy smirks. "yeah... not to mention the nice shiner. Figured Daddy wasn't going to be having any of this, so just came back here." She gestures for him to join her on the small couch int he apartment. It's pretty sparsely furnished. There is one piece that stands out. A curious cabinet filled with various fairies, including but not limited to Tinkerbelle.

Dean glances at the curio on his way over to the couch. He takes a sip of his beer, then says as a conversation breaker for her, "That where you got the 'pixie' nickname?"

Kennedy smiles and nods, flopping down on the couch not quite in the middle but close. "Yeah... I collect them. One of the few things I keep around really."

Dean says, "Well... pretty sure they'll tag you with something else once they've seen you go a couple times. I mean, Lawler's pretty good at tagging people with names and not meaning to, but I really doubt we'll be 'The Big Dog', 'The Lunatic Fringe' and 'The Pixie'."

Kennedy just starts laughing. "Yeah... just doesn't have that intimidation factor to it. huh?" She sighs and flops back, putting her head on his lap and think a minute looking up. "Why does life have to go from like great to sucktastic in zero point five seconds?"

Dean shakes his head, looking down at her, "Usually? Because someone else fucked around with it."

Kennedy laughs. "Yeah... Alaria. Alaria apparently noticed Craig at the bar and took it upon herself to ask him how he was dealing with me running around with the two of you and leaving for the road in a few days." She rolls her eyes. "Bitter much."

Dean looks confused, then honestly asks, "Who the hell is Alaria?"

Kennedy nearly chokes on her beer, she starts laughing so hard. She has to sit up. "Oh my god... that's too fucking funny."

Dean smirks at her, "No seriously. who the fuck are we talking about here?"

You say, "Alaria is the blonde that you all looked at first the other day in the Performance center. You almost were stabled with her. Then she was hitting on you at the bar the other night when we were shooting pool and stuff.""

Dean nods in recognition, "/Oh/... Get-Your-Tits-Out Barbie. Gotcha. So seriously? She caused this bullshit?"

You say, "Yeah, but no really knowing if he did it as much on purpose as she got bang for her buck. I think she was more just being a bitch and trying to make him think about me being gone or make him jealous. She didn't know he hadn't a clue I was going yet." She moves to adjust the ice on her cheek. "he thinks I'm going to give up on hearing him out and seeing if things get better cause of you all now. I'm going to get all stuck up and famous and shit." She clearly is annoyed again. "I don't know it was all bullshit and when I told him to calm down and tried to reassure him again it got bad. fast."


	5. Chapter 5 - Beginning with the Ending

****So, I've been gone from fanfic a long time. Figured finishing up or at least getting some minor resolutions to this storyline was a good place to start. Thank you to everyone who coaxed, pulled, supported, and never gave up on getting me back into writing. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have writing it again. Apologies for this less that exciting installment but wanted to show how they were going to make things work… promise future chapters will be more fun. ****

 **Chapter Five**

Lita finished helping Kennedy stretch and get ready. The younger woman's raven hair was pulled back into a looped ponytail to keep it out of her face and way. She was already bouncing on her heels and agitated. No amount of coaching from the Hall of Famer was going to take the edge off of her right now.

The morning had gone mostly how she expected. Contract negotiations and going over what would be expected of her and how she would be compensated. It took most of her willpower not to go into shock at the amount of money they were investing in her salary. Trips made it clear that this had to work and there was no room for failing. All the usual bullshit until she read that clause about "creative rights". Took nearly two hours before they compromised. She would go with whatever creative decided as far as plots and storylines, up to and including anything romantic. However, at no point in time would they or could they write in a betrayal or heel turn against the boys. She wasn't going to be the next Seth Rollins. Trips finally understood and got the contract amended fairly quickly, realizing that was the one issue no amount of money or reasoning was going to get her to back down from today. Kennedy was willing to do a lot to make her name. Whoring around and being a traitor wasn't one of them. The fact he'd even had that in there made her blood boil. She moved and started doing runs off the rope to warm up.

Dean slid into the ring first. Still in board shorts and a tank top form working out already, the man had already a solid sheen of sweat to him. Roman stepped into the ring, more than slid. His hair was up in a bun and his attire mimicked Dean's mostly. The long winding black work of his tattoo could be clearly seen. Kennedy was in yoga pants and a black labyrinth tank top showing David Bowie as the goblin king on the front. Her black sports bra peeked out from underneath at times, Dean couldn't help but notice. The woman moved back and nodded to the two men as they entered the ring and Lita moved to the apron.

Stretching once more, her hands locked and over her head, Kennedy looked to the two men. "So? What's the goal for today?"

Roman grinned. "Well figure we start with getting used to working with one another. We gotta trust you out there, and you us. Once we feel comfortable, then work on incorporating some moves together?" He looked between her and Dean. "Sounds about right?"

Dean nodded, trying not to notice as the woman moved her solid abs and the slight curve of her waist was visible. "You comfortable high flying? Anything we need to know about that you could get injured more than normal doing? Injuries? Shit you can't seem to pull off?"

Kennedy shook her head. "Nope, and flying's fun. I don't mind taking hits and can hold my own. I know Ro had hernia surgery and needs to protect his stomach a touch more. You? Other than the infamous shoulder?"

Dean shrugged. "Shoulder doesn't matter. So… figure we'll have to adjust some. You're gonna have to move more for speed and agility in mixed tags. Can't always promise it'll be chicks your throwing down with. You sure about this?"

Kennedy narrowed her eyes. "Little late for cold feet now. Papers are done and you saw me and Finn. I said… I can handle it." She moved closer to the two men. "So… figure do some drills tossing me? I can roll and you can get used to lifting me." They exchanged looks at nodded.

The next hour or so was spent throwing Kennedy around the ring, literally. Both men took turns picking her up in various ways and tossing her as if at someone or something. Each time she hit and rolled like a pro. By the end, Dean and Roman could move her between them or she could climb one of them from the rope as if it was something they'd been doing forever. Roman mentioned during a water break to Dean it was almost eerie how easy moving with her felt. Dean nodded. "She fits." Is all he said.

"Okay, water breaks over." Lita called out. "You're gonna need a finishing move. Something as solid as your old one with the powerbomb, but new. If you just do that again, well..." She shrugged.

Kennedy nodded. "Yeah… I'm not here to just fill if for the old man in the shield." She leaned back on the ropes, letting the top rope stretch and cradle her back. Looking around the ring she started to think. Her eyes moved over to Dean. "So... think we would do a double arm DDT on someone and then pick them up for Roma's spear?"

Dean winces. "That's fucking ugly… I like the way you think." He glanced around the performance center. "So…. We need to find some poor chump that is willing to be the crash test dummy."

Lita shook her head laughing. "Why don't you work on a tornado DDT from Ro's shoulders as well. Change it up a bit. Between that and Double dirty deeds as you said… should be good." She crossed her arms. "Means that two of you have to sell that DDT combo though. Perfect timing and sync." The three exchanged looks and moved to start working on the tornado DDT while Lita found some poor victim that was up and coming and willing to take a few hits to learn.

They started with Dean learning to lift Kens up and over the ropes onto Roman for the set up. After a couple tumbles failed attempts, the two started to get the hang of it. Dean couldn't escape noticing how every time his hands dug into her skin and hips it felt like small static shocks. What the fuck was wrong with him? Kennedy never tensed or flinched, trusting him each time to lift and cradle her up onto Romans shoulders.

Watching the next phase made him catch his breath a time or two. She had to learn to stand with Ro bracing her on his shoulders. Lita and dean spotted until they managed to find their place with balance and trust. It seemed a bit harder for her to get into a groove with Roman than Dean, but she found it. Bending at the knees Roman launched her and she twirled, bracing for a solid land. Gary, the poor crash test dummy, as Dean had labeled him moved to get in place. It took two good pile ups before Kennedy understood how to adjust her angles to catch her opponent. Lita winced every time they started to land the move. After three or four times, Garry was down and not getting back up. Roman and Dean sent him to the shower once they got the poor kid back on his feet.

Roman offered to be the DDT test subject since once the poor soul was back up, spearing them would be a no brainer. Kenned shrugged and moved to head next to him with Dean on the other side. That was the first time her only standing a solid 5'5" compared to the boys 6'4" each seemed to now be an issue.

"Okay… so we need to find a way to get you all on the same level to make this work." Lita leaned on the ropes and started to think. "Something that is going to mean it doesn't matter how tall they are because they are below both you and Dean's center of gravity." Kennedy nodded understanding and looking to the two more seasoned wrestlers for help.

Dean started to pace, playing with the tape on his hands. "Lower… so we drop 'em. Put 'em on their knees or bent over." He looked over to Roman to check is logic a moment, and the large man just nodded. "Means either me or Kens has to set this up and the other watch for it." He nods. "Once their over then we can make it work."

Kennedy immediately caught where Dean was going. "Right… big guys like Ro we put on their knees. Smaller we can just bend them over with a few hits or knock back." She headed back over to the center of the ring. "So. let's say I land a solid kick to the back of the legs and he's on his knees." Roman moved to assume the position, hanging his head some as if he'd just been worked over. Kennedy and Dean moved to slip their arms under his arms, one each, to complete the set up. Then they moved and dropped him. Legs kicking out for momentum at the same time like two book ends. Lita just raised her brows. "Well okay… so not gonna have timing issues." She seems a bit caught off guard. Kennedy grinned, while Roman stood back up and cracked his neck. "Yeah. let's not do that too many times." Dean slapped his brother on the back.

"Let's call it a day for now. We got a lot done today and you all should be able to work with the foundation we started. I can work with Kens this week on more things to compliment your more direct style." Lita laughed and moved into the ring. "Showers?"

Roman nodded and then paused a moment. He put his fist out into the middle of the ring. Without hesitation Dean put his up next and looked to Kennedy. She blinked a moment, as if it was all suddenly real and dawning on her. She nodded to both men watching her and put her smaller fist right up against theirs. That seemed to make the larger man smile. Dean just slowly nodded in approval. "Time to take back what's ours."


	6. Chapter 6 - Drunk Dial

**Chapter Six**

Kennedy was doing another shot with Carmella when she felt the vibration in her back pocket. They'd been at it a couple of hours now, dancing and drinking. Felt good to move and just get away from everything for a bit. Things seemed to suddenly be moving really quick around her, and Kennedy needed a breather. Reaching she took out her phone and just stared at the number a long moment. She'd only just gotten their numbers earlier so she didn't' set a personal ringtone to them as of yet. None the less, the caller ID was clear as day. She flipped open the phone and moved to head out back of the club where it was more quieter and folks went to smoke. She gestured so Carmella and Bay knew where she was headed. Carmella looked curious but nodded. The night was warm and she moved to answer the call.

"Uh... Hello? Ambrose?""

Dean's voice was deep and gravely. His words had a soft lilt to them letting her know that he'd been already been drinking most likely. "Yeah, hey Kens. okay so I've got this question for you. Alright? Can you pole dance?"

Kennedy blinked again, not sure she heard him correctly. "What? I... where are you?" she sounded completely caught off guard.

"At a club. Look, Sami said you all took it for, like... exercise reasons or whatever, and I think he's full of shit but I wanted to check in case this is the ONE TIME he's not just giving me a load of shit."

Kennedy runs a hand over her face and stares at the phone a minute. She then puts it back to her ear. "You are so fucking wasted." She can't hide the small bit of laughter mixed in with the annoyed. "Tell Callihan he's a dead man tomorrow when I see him for the game. Yeah... we took a pole EXERCISE class."

Laughing the sandy red head replied, "What and take the surprise out of it? No damn way in hell! I owe him for way too much bullshit for that. But, seriously? Like... swinging around on the pole, the whole deal?""

She just sighed. "Are you seriously trying to have a conversation about this?" There was a pause and then laughter as the reality of the situation sit her. "Holy fuck... I'm your damn drunk dial." She just kept laughing. "You are completely trashed, aren't you?""

"Probably. I mean, I'm not bad enough that I'm not gonna remember this in the morning, if THAT'S what you're wondering."

"Oh... I bet you will." She couldn't stop laughing. "So how much money did the little bloodsuckers take from you all tonight?""

Dean says, "Shit, I don't know. I haven't gone to an ATM because I fucking know better, so whatever I brought with me... couple hundred?"

Kennedy just whistled. "Oh my god... " She sounds stunned. "Hope you got your money's worth there. Wow... just wow. On that note... I'm going to hang up now and let you get back to uh... whatever and I'm going to go chill with my girls.""

Dean sounds amused, "Not gonna answer, huh? Alright, should see ya tomorrow if you're going to that softball game Lita was going on about."

"Yeah... game and then cookout at her place. I did answer!" She sounds playfully offended. "What's the big deal. We took a class and learned to pole dance for the work out cause its serious arm work and that's where most of us are weakest. Yeah... so you can think about that with your drunk-on Mr. Pervy. Me, Baybay, Becky, Car, and Emma swinging around the poles… fact."

His deep voice laughed and had a low growl to it. She shivered and started to smile. "Yeah, just remember YOU said it and put the idea in my head, Pixie."

Riiiigghhht... and tell Sami I'm going show him exactly what I can do with my legs tomorrow." For a moment she thought she heard Calihan in the background. "I'm a fucking dead man, aren't' I dude?""

Ambrose was definitely amused and had a bit of a flirty tone now, "Do I get to see?"

"Oh... you know what. You can have a first-hand experience." She teased back, fucking with him while he's trashed had become irresistible.

Roman clearly could be heard laughing in the back ground. Then there was what sounded like a small struggle with a 'dude, I wasn't done!' followed by, "Oh, yeah you are man." Finally, Roman's voice came over the phone, clear and not quite as intoxicated. "Hey sweet pea, I'm gonna save the lunatic from his own dumb ass before he REALLY shoots himself in the foot. See ya tomorrow."

Kennedy bursts out laughing. "Oh, he'll learn. You can believe that." She kids back with roman.

Dean says, "See? Picking it up already."

"Good night boys..." Kennedy started to move to end the call.

Roman hung up, though not before she could hear Dean arguing in the background 'Dude, I was fine'.

Carmella and Bayley came out and looked over to Kens. "What's up Chica?"

She licked her lips and laughed. "Would you believe I just got a drunk dial from the guys?" The smile on her face said more than she realized.

"Oh really?" Carmella got a mischievous tone to her voice. "Well they say a picture says a thousand words. Cass is out there with them at the strip club." She looked around and moved to drag her other femme fatales into good lighting.

Within a few minutes, most of the phones around the two tables the guys were all at started to buzz. Instagram and Twitter alerts going off all around. "Holy shit…" Cassidy's voice could be heard about the music. Roman curious reached down and took out his phone. Laughing he bumped Dean to show him the Instagram posted to Kenney and Carmela's accounts.

The three girls sent out a tweet and Instagram with the caption "where dem boys at?" Bayley was on the right in a cute red off the shoulders mini dress. Her hair was curled and she had on sweet looking red leather boots to match. Sporting tight black satin pants, with a loose club style halter in her signature leopard print, Carmella definitely looked like a million bucks. Kennedy was on the small blonde's left. She wore a red and black school girl style mini that barely comes down to mid-thigh. The garter straps the held up her ripped fish net thigh highs were clearly visible. Heeled English cavalry boots completed the look of her legs. A cute black tank with silver buckles holding up the straps adorned her top, and fingerless leather arm warmers rounded out the woman's attire. Kennedy's make up was done dark and smoky to show off the blue tint to her light-colored eyes. It was clear from the smiles and attitude in the pics, the girls were having just as good time as the guys were.

Cassidy just moaned and let his head hit the table. Enzo laughed at his partner's pain and ordered the man another shot. Calihan whistled and saved that pic to his phone. Roman chuckled watching the various guys expression.

Dean reached out and took Ro's phone a moment. "Damn…. They clean up hot."

Sami nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't mind getting stuck in a dark alley with at least two of the three."

Dean snickered. "Only if it's the kind with solid walls…" His eyes moved back to the picture. "Yeah…. Cock tease is definitely coming to mind but in the most enjoyable and appreciative ways."

Roman just sipped his beer and stayed quiet, seeming to be there more to give rides home and chill with the guys that paying attention to the strippers or now the sexy pic from the girls. "yea… blame Ambrose for the phone call."

Calihan shook his head. "No blame…. I'm filing that pic away for inspiration if you know what I mean?"

Roman shook his head. "Now I can see how you two teamed for so long…" He laughed.

"I would hit that in a second. Can't blame the man, Ro." Dean piped up.

Finishing off his bear, Sami just laughed. "Good luck with that. She's all kinds of happy to snuggle up and play around a bit as a friend, but never seen or head of Kennedy messing around beyond some raunchy kissing in a truth or dare game or hot moves on the dance floor." He shrugged at Ambrose. "I don't even think her and her ex were fucking around, and they were together for a few years."

Dean got a wicked smile. "First time for everything"

There was a bit of an edge to Sami's tone now. "She's not the kind of chick you fuck and drop. plus, that would seriously fuck up your ring relationship, Mox. Leave this one be."

Roman would pat Dean's shoulder. "I'd say chill and let it be for a while, bro." He picked up on the tone of Sami getting a touch more assertive. Dean didn't seem to notice.

"What? I just said there was a first time for everything. I didn't say I was gonna go hit the chick over the head and carry her back to my cave or something." Laughing he downed his beer. His eyes moving to the pic one more time before he handed it back to Roman.

Sami just gives roman that "i pity you look". He turned to try to focus on the girl working the runway in front of them, wishing he didn't know what Dean was like when he got fixated on something.

Roman seemed to blow it off like he was used to it.

After minute, Dean tossed a few bills on the runway and then the table for their waitress. "You up for heading out, bro?" He looked to Roman. "I don't' feel like a piece of total useless shit tomorrow when we're playing ball for kids." Roman rose and nodded gesturing night to the others. Dean patted Sami on the shoulder. "See ya tomorrow bro. Don't lose all your money…" He grinned at Sami and moved to head out to the door. Roman fell into place behind him to the right like always.


End file.
